Qui veut la peau de Fuery
by Serleena
Summary: Réécriture. Kain Fuery a trouvé le moyen de se fourrer dans un sacré pétrin. Un pétrin mortel. Pour le protéger, Roy fait appel à un garde du corps un peu particulier.
1. On veut tuer Fuery

**Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Enfin façon parler, puisqu'il s'agit d'une réécriture. Notre cher Kain se retrouve dans un sacré pétrin.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Q.G de Central. Notre chère équipe fit son entrée dans le bureau du colonel, non sans soulagement. La fatigue se lisait sur leur visage. Leur dernière mission leur avait en effet demandé d'égaler les champions de course à pied, ainsi que d'agilité et de saut.

« Yaaaawnnn ! J'espère que ce voleur ne fera pas d'émules ! » bailla Havoc.

« Et moi donc. Je ne pensais pas qu'un artiste de cirque était aussi coriace. » ajouta Breda.

Le sergent-major Fuery apporta un plateau garni de tasses fumantes qu'il posa sur un coin de bureau, à côté de Vato Falman.

« Le théééééééé ! Pardon. » bailla-t-il.

« Merciiiiiiii ! » répondit Jean en prenant une tasse.

Chacun se servit, avant qu'il n'aille apporter la sienne au colonel. Ceci fait, Kain rangea son plateau pour se mettre également au travail. Mine de rien, il leur restait un rapport à rédiger sur cette affaire, sans parler de quelques autres dossiers qui restaient. Chic chic. En jetant un œil à ses collègues, Fuery s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas contre les reconvertir en oreiller. Par contre le lieutenant Hawkeye … mais comment faisait-elle ? Sans doute avait-elle découvert une source d'énergie révolutionnaire. Elle aurait au moins pu en faire profiter ses collègues tout de même.

« Colonel ! » appela-t-elle.

« Il est là. » répondit Roy Mustang, avachi sur son bureau.

Ben tiens, lui par contre passait rapidement de la théorie à la pratique. Il avait effectivement pris une pile de feuilles sur laquelle il avait posé la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait considérer l'idée de commencer son travail ? » continua Riza.

« Il va essayer. » reprit le brun.

Une minute plus tard, l'alchimiste se redressa. Il lorgna la pile de papelard qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Finalement, il a décidé qu'il n'avait plus de force. » annonça-t-il avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur les carrés blancs.

« Voilà qui tombe bien, j'ai justement de quoi lui en redonner. » déclara Hawkeye.

Cette phrase fut suivi d'un bruit qui hérissa l'échine du colonel. Clac. Ah pensa Kain, ce devait être la fameuse source d'énergie révolutionnaire. Roy poussa un soupir que n'aurait pas renié une turbine, puis se redressa à nouveau. Son lieutenant fut satisfaite de le voir débuter son travail.

* * *

A l'opposé de nos bleus, un homme en costume recevait un de ses employés.

« Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé ?» demanda-t-il.

« Oui monsieur. Il est affecté au quartier général de la capitale. Nous avons également son adresse fixe.» répondit son employé.

« Parfait. Arrangez-vous pour que ça aie l'air d'un accident. Je veux que ce chien bâtard paie pour qu'il a fait. On ne s'attaque pas à Toni De Vitto sans en payer les conséquences. » reprit le premier.

Son subordonné hocha la tête et quitta le bureau. Il rejoignit un collègue auquel il fit signe. Tous deux quittèrent la grande villa servant de repaire à leur organisation.

« Alors Matteo ? » demanda le second homme.

« Nous avons l'autorisation du patron. Tu va pouvoir nous faire un joli feu d'artifice Juliano.» répondit celui qui avait été reçu par Toni.

Juliano sourit, puis mit le contact. Son collègue lui indiqua le lieu où ils devaient se rendre. Une petite maison en périphérie de la capitale. Les hommes se garèrent toutefois au bout de la rue. Il leur faudrait être discrets. Après avoir jeté un œil aux environs, ils passèrent par l'arrière. Juliano inséra un pied de biche dans une fenêtre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha la cuisine. Il ne lui faudrait guère de temps pour installer son dispositif sous la gazinière. L'explosion détruirait le tout, et l'on penserait aisément à un accident domestique. Juliano régla le minuteur, et quitta les lieux. Retrouvant Matteo, il s'installa dans la voiture afin de vérifier le bon déroulement de l'opération. Ils avaient espionné leur cible pendant suffisamment de temps pour connaître ses horaires.

* * *

Le soir venu, les militaires quittèrent leur base avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Ils avaient bien cru s'endormir sur leur paperasse. Havoc interpella Kain dans le couloir.

« Hé Fuery ! Je passe par ta rue ce soir, je te dépose ? » proposa-t-il.

« Ah volontiers ! » sourit le jeune sergent.

Durant le trajet, ils bavardèrent gaiement. Le grand blond demanda si par hasard le sergent avait des nouvelles de sa sœur, Samantha, dont il avait fait la connaissance durant une mission où il leur avait été demandé de coincer des trafiquants d'art. Une chasse à la relique avait été lancée histoire de les appâter, or la grande sœur de Kain étant justement spécialiste en la matière elle avait été recrutée. Jean avait immédiatement craqué sur elle, comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais la miss n'étant pas rentrée avec eux, il n'avait pu lui avouer sa flamme à temps. Il lui fallait attendre son retour.

« Non toujours pas. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes revenus. » répondit Kain.

« Je vois. » répondit sombrement Havoc.

Il garda le silence durant un moment.

« Et sinon, quand est-ce que tu nous présentera ta conquête ? » lança-t-il histoire d'oublier cinq minutes celle qui le hantait.

Question à laquelle Kain répondit très brillamment.

« Hein ? Qui ? Que quoi moi ? Ma quoi ? » rougit le petit brun.

Havoc gloussa.

« Toi. Montrer fille que toi avoir séduit. Toi y'en a comprendre ? » reprit-il.

« Oui, moi y'en a bien comprendre. Mais euh … non je n'ai … personne. »

« M'enfin Fuery, t'attends quoi ? Tu veux rester célibataire toute ta vie ? C'est pourtant bien agréable une présence féminine.»

« Ben … je suis plutôt timide en fait. Je ne sais pas trop comment les aborder. » avoua le sergent.

« Aaah. Sinon, c'est quoi ton type de femme ?»

Encore une question à laquelle Kain ne sut que répondre. Ne sachant comment s'y prendre, il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

« Et pourquoi pas la petite Scieszka ? Je l'ai déjà vue te lorgner une ou deux fois. C'est une gentille fille. » suggéra le sous-lieutenant.

« Scieszka ? La jeune fille qui travaillait avec le général de brigade Hughes ? » se renseigna Fuery.

Havoc acquiesça. Kain tâcha de se remémorer le visage de la demoiselle. Elle portait des lunettes lui semblait-il. Ma foi, il faudrait qu'il la revoie pour juger. En attendant, il était arrivé à destination. Le sergent salua son supérieur, puis traversa la rue. Arrivé devant chez lui, le sous-lieutenant l'interpella alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir sa porte.

« Hé ! T'as oublié ton manteau !»

Kain retourna près de la voiture. Un instant après, la maison explosa, soufflant les deux militaires. Ils se redressèrent. Fuery chercha ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les remit, il découvrit les flammes dévorant son logis.

« Wow ! T'avais oublié d'éteindre le gaz ou quoi ? » s'étonna Jean.

« Mais … mais non ! Ma … ma maison ! » répondit Kain, toujours au sol.

Havoc se releva puis regarda autour de lui. Repérant une cabine non loin, il s'y précipita pour avertir son supérieur. Le connaissant, il devait encore être au Q.G à terminer son travail en retard. De leur côté, les responsables pestèrent en constatant leur échec. Matteo démarra. Jean qui revenait, repéra la voiture qui quittait les lieux. Il fronça les sourcils.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le colonel arriva accompagné de son lieutenant et la police militaire. Kain était assis sur le rebord du trottoir. Les pompiers finissaient d'éteindre le feu. Roy approcha son sergent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je n'en sais rien, si ce n'est que j'ai tout perdu. » répondit Fuery de manière laconique.

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague, voyant sans les voir les soldats du feu achever leur besogne.

« Colonel, après vous avoir téléphoné j'ai remarqué une voiture au bout de la rue qui partait. Il y avait peut-être les coupables dedans.» fit Havoc.

« Les coupables ? Vous pensez que ce n'est pas accidentel ? » releva Hawkeye.

« Non en effet. Si vraiment c'était à cause du gaz, ça aurait pété depuis un moment. Et c'est pas le genre de Fuery d'oublier ce détail quand on part en mission.» répondit Jean.

« Je crois que vous avez raison. » concéda Roy en tournant les yeux vers les ruines fumantes.

Pourtant, Kain n'était pas le genre non plus à s'attirer des ennemis mortels, contrairement à lui. Qui pouvait bien avoir envie de le tuer ? Les pompiers confirmèrent que l'incendie était parti de la cuisine. Mais ce qui soutint la thèse du sous-lieutenant fut un reste de ce qui paraissait avoir été une bombe. En entendant la nouvelle, Kain sentit des sueurs froides. Le tuer lui ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

« Hé Kain. » interpella doucement Jean.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'emmène chez moi pour ce soir, ok ?»

« Ah, merci.»

Ils quittèrent donc les lieux dévastés. Jean fit entrer son collègue dans son petit appartement, non sans penser qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit sa sœur en premier. Mais il avait plus urgent à penser pour l'instant.

« Bon ! J'ai fort heureusement mon canapé, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, qui se transforme en lit.» annonça le blond.

« Merci beaucoup sous-lieutenant. Je vous dois la vie n'empêche.» répondit Kain qui ôtait ses bottes.

« Pour commencer, on n'est plus en service alors laisse tomber le vouvoiement. Ensuite, je t'ai rien sauvé du tout : si t'avais pas oublié ton manteau tu serais un chiche-kebab à l'heure qu'il est.» répliqua Havoc qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Kain lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, il ne put que rester planté comme une tige. Havoc revint, ayant passé une tenue de civil. Il tendit un t-shirt à son collègue.

« Désolé, mais vu notre différence de taille j'ai que ça à te proposer. Quoique … un de mes pantalons pourrait te servir de sac de couchage. » dit-il.

« Très drôle vraiment.» lança Kain en prenant ce qui lui servirait de pyjama.

Ceci fait, ils s'attelèrent à préparer le lit de fortune du sergent. Jean s'occupa ensuite du dîner. Kain s'offrit pour l'aider. Toutefois, il toucha à peine à ce qui lui fut servi, préoccupé par le fait de se savoir en danger de mort. Lui qui avait une expérience assez limitée du terrain en tant que militaire, il avait trouvé le moyen de s'attirer un ennemi mortel.

« Hé t'en fais pas vieux, on va pas te laisser te faire dessouder si facilement.» lança Jean pour lui remonter le moral.

« Hm ? Oh je sais bien mais … ça me fout quand même la trouille.» avoua Kain.

« Ben c'est normal non ? Tu sais vraiment pas qui pourrait t'en vouloir à ce point ?»

« Non, pas que je me souvienne c'est ça le pire.»

Jean l'observa pensif. Oui en effet, comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Fuery, c'était un peu le petit frère de tout le monde, la mascotte avec Black Hayate. Un soldat timide et plutôt effacé à côté des autres (notamment Mustang). Bref, un beau mystère. Inutile de préciser que le militaire eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Ce fut donc avec des valises sous les yeux qu'il retrouva son collègue. Le sous-lieutenant l'assura qu'il pourrait rester chez lui le temps de résoudre cette affaire. Kain l'en remercia, annonçant tout de même qu'il commencerait à se chercher un nouveau logement le soir même.

* * *

De retour au Q.G, Roy annonça faire de la résolution du cas une priorité. Kain crut déceler une flamme dans ses yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage. Mais il avait raison : si jamais le colonel mettait la main sur qui osait toucher à l'un de ses hommes, il finirait en copeaux.

« Je suggère de commencer par relire les rapports des missions où nous n'étions pas avec le sergent. » proposa Riza.

« Bonne idée lieutenant, mais n'excluons pas ceux où nous étions tous là.» approuva Mustang.

Ils se rendirent donc aux archives, pour en ressortir chacun avec une pile dans les bras. De retour au bureau, chacun se mit en ordre d'éplucher les dossiers. Kain redoutait de découvrir le commanditaire de son meurtre, et surtout de quelle manière il allait s'en protéger. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut Falman qui mit un nom sur ce point d'interrogation.

« Oh … là … là. Je crois que j'ai trouvé.»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« J'ai là le rapport sur la mission De Vitto, un parrain de la pègre. Visiblement, le sergent Fuery a court-circuité une grosse transaction de drogue. C'est me semble-t-il ce qui vous a valu de monter d'un grade d'ailleurs. » raconta Falman en jetant un regard à son collègue.

Kain blanchit littéralement. Un parrain de la pègre. Le genre bien rancunier, qui savait de plus comment contourner la légalité et donc les forces de l'ordre. Qui avait les moyens de l'atteindre.

« Ouch.» commenta Breda.

« Ah oui en effet. Ça c'est de l'ennemi mortel.» ajouta Havoc.

« Gardons notre calme. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit bien lui. » tempéra Roy.

« Avec votre respect colonel, qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas le type à attirer ce genre de … de personne. » s'exclama Kain.

Mustang plissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Et il avait raison : ce ne pouvait être que Toni de Vitto le responsable. Fuery se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Bon. Nous avons au moins un nom. Tant que vous resterez avec nous, vous serez en relative sécurité. Là où nous allons devoir trouver une solution, c'est pour après votre service. » reprit le colonel.

Havoc informa ses collègues que le jeune logeait chez lui pour le moment. Ce qui pouvait aider à le surveiller.

« Je préférerais que l'on trouve une autre solution, sans vouloir vous offenser, sous-lieutenant. » intervint Fuery.

« Hé ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience.»

« Mais ... »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller.» assura le sergent.

En attendant, la journée continuait. Il fallut notamment remettre les dossiers à leur place. Lors de la pause, Kain tâcha de se changer les idées. Il arriva dans la section où travaillait Scieszka. Cette dernière l'interpella et le salua. Fuery l'observa. Ah oui, il se rappelait d'elle maintenant.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien sergent.» nota la jeune fille.

« Oh euuuh … j'ai quelques petits soucis mais rien de grave.» mentit-il.

« Vraiment ? Si je peux vous aider, surtout n'hésitez pas.» assura-t-elle.

« Merci Scieszka, c'est gentil à vous.» sourit Kain.

Scieszka rougit et se passa la main à l'arrière de la tête. Fuery la laissa. Havoc avait raison, peut-être qu'il devait considérer l'idée de lier plus ample connaissance avec elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Roy cherchait un moyen de protéger efficacement son sergent. S'il ne voulait pas rester à s'incruster chez le sous-lieutenant, ce qui se comprenait vu le danger, il devait trouver autre chose.

« Yoy Roy !» entendit-il.

En dehors de Hughes qui à présent n'était plus, ils n'étaient guère nombreux à être aussi familiers. Roy se retourner pour découvrir Dan Hiragi, un autre blond aux yeux bleus, du même grade que lui. Mustang lui retourna son salut et lui serra la main. Il s'installa ensuite pour prendre un café à son tour.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » demanda Dan.

« Eh bien … tu gardes ça pour toi, mais j'ai un ennui avec un de mes subordonnés. Quelqu'un a décidé d'avoir sa peau.» fit Roy en baissant la voix.

« Oh ? En voilà une tuile. Tu sais qui ou pas encore ?»

« Oui, un certain Toni de Vitto, tu connais ? »

« Aïe, le parrain de la pègre ? Ton subordonné est dans une belle mouise, si je peux me permettre.» commenta Dan.

« Je sais. Sa maison a déjà volé en éclats, pour le moment il loge chez un de mes gars, mais il ne veut pas s'éterniser de peur que son collègue y passe aussi.»

Roy cherchait donc comment résoudre ce problème. Tant qu'il n'avait pas la preuve formelle qu'il s'agissait bien de De Vitto, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce qui était peut-être une chance pour le parrain également, qui n'aurait ainsi pas à avoir affaire à un déluge de flammes. Pour le moment du moins.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui trouve pas un garde du corps ? » suggéra Dan.

Roy manqua de recracher son café. Il regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais c'est ça ! C'est exactement ça ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je sais je suis splendide.» plaisanta Dan.

« Gnahaha. Il me faut donc un garde du corps pour mon sergent … mais … où ça se trouve ?»

« Essaie voir dans ton jardin. Tu grattes un peu côté sud, ça préfère le soleil en principe. Plus sérieusement, je peux t'en recommander un.» répondit son camarade.

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas je suis preneur. »

« Je vais déjà vérifier sa disponibilité. Je tiens au courant.»

La pause s'acheva, chacun retourna à ses quartiers. Roy se sentait déjà mieux d'avoir trouvé en partie une solution à son problème. Il alla informer le principal concerné.

« Ma foi, je veux bien. » répondit Kain.

Le sergent ne serait toutefois réellement soulagé qu'une fois De Vitto en prison. Ou mort, ce qui serait nettement plus définitif.

* * *

De son côté, Dan rentra chez lui. Il prit immédiatement le téléphone pour joindre ce fameux garde du corps. Qui décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

« Ah tout de même ! Je commençais à me dire que tu devenais plus lente. » lança Hiragi.

Un court silence se fit.

« Dan. Souhaites-tu donc une démonstration de ma rapidité ?»

« Non sans façon merci. Je t'appelais car j'ai du boulot pour toi.» informa le militaire.

« Tiens donc. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ?»

« Non mais oh ! C'est pas parce que tu m'as aidé une fois que je fais sans arrêt des conneries comme tu dis !» riposta Dan.

« Qu'il dit.»

« Bon blague à part, c'est pour un de mes collègues. Un de ses subordonnés a un gros caillou dans la godasse.»

« Dis-lui qu'il change de chaussure alors.»

« Ça tombe bien, c'est toi la nouvelle paire. » sourit Dan.

« Je suis rarement à la pointure des gens. C'est un militaire si j'ai bien compris. Curieux.»

« Mouais, enfin il est la cible d'un parrain de la pègre. Tu peux t'en charger ?»

Pas de réponse. Dan savait que son interlocuteur réfléchissait à la proposition.

« Entendu. Tu diras à tes potes les bleus de se tenir correctement par contre.»

« Inutile de me le rappeler. Je sais très bien que je dois prendre les devants à ce niveau. Quand peux-tu arriver au Q.G ?»

« Demain. »

« Farpait. Je t'y attendrais.»

La conversation prit ainsi fin. Dan regarda le téléphone, pensif. Espérons que le militaire allait bien s'entendre avec son garde du corps.


	2. Dark

**Kain fait la connaissance de son garde du corps. Vont-ils s'entendre ?**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain, Dan informa ses collègues que le garde du corps de Fuery était prêt. Toutefois, il jugea bon de les informer d'un ou deux petits détails.

« Pour commencer, il s'agit d'une femme. Elle s'appelle Dark.»

Fuery haussa les sourcils. Une femme ? Il n'avait rien contre mais ne s'y était pas attendu. Pourvu qu'elle soit aussi compétente qu'Hawkeye.

« Ensuite et c'est le plus délicat à dire … elle est spéciale dans son genre. Dark a été … formée par un assassin célèbre. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de La Nocturne ?» reprit Dan.

« La Nocturne ? Ça me dit quelque chose.» répondit Roy.

« Et pour cause colonel. C'est ou plutôt c'était un grand assassin, connu au niveau international avec un sacré palmarès : des criminels de grande envergure, mais également des politiciens ou des têtes couronnées. La Nocturne a fait parler d'elle ou il il y a neuf ans ans.» informa Falman.

« Elle. C'était une femme, et je suis le dernier avec Dark à avoir vu son vrai visage. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'a tué. » précisa Dan en croisant les bras.

« Dans ce cas, Dark aurait dû être un assassin elle aussi non ?» questionna Riza.

« Elle l'était en effet. Destinée à être aux côtés de son mentor dans la même organisation. J'ai rencontré Dark quand elle avait seize ans, au cours de la mission visant à arrêter La Nocturne. Dark avait pratiquement dessoudé toute mon équipe en l'espace de dix minutes.» narra Dan.

Le colonel se rappelait sa surprise en découvrant qu'une gamine était à l'origine de ce massacre.

_Flashback._

Non mais … il devait rêver là. Ce n'était quand même pas cette adolescente qui venait d'abattre la dizaine d'hommes qui composait son unité aussi rapidement ? Caché derrière un amas de bois, il regardait éberlué la jeune fille qui rechargeait son arme.

« Je sais que vous êtes là.» lança-t-elle.

Dan risqua un regard, son arme tout près de son visage. Dark n'était plus au même endroit. Il paniqua : s'il ne la retrouvait pas rapidement elle allait le tuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamine ?»

« Comment ça ? N'est-ce pas évident ?»

Dan déglutit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à la localiser.

« Je crois que si. Tu me parais prisonnière de La Nocturne.» lança-t-il.

Le silence succéda à cette remarque.

« Je ne suis pas prisonnière.»

« Ah non ? Sans indiscrétion, ça fait combien de temps que tu exerces ?»

« Depuis toujours.»

Dan eut alors un rire.

« Tu parles d'un choix ! Dark n'est certainement pas ton vrai nom. Je parie que tu es orpheline. Donc pour résumer, cette société t'a volé ton identité, ton enfance et ta liberté. Tu es devenue un assassin sans avoir eu ton mot à dire, mais t'as raison, tu n'es en aucun cas prisonnière. Contente-toi donc de retirer la vie, plutôt que de décider et penser par toi-même.»

Le silence à nouveau. Bon sang mais où était-elle ? Dan n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait déjà contourné. Tout à coup, Dan entendit un bruit mat devant lui. Dark. Il pointa son arme, mais l'adolescente la lui retira avant de le braquer avec la sienne. Le soldat pensa sa dernière heure arrivée. Toutefois, Dark ne tira pas immédiatement.

« En quoi mes choix de vie te concernent-ils ?» demanda-t-elle.

« T'as vraiment des yeux de tueuse. Et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça quand tu te vois dans la glace ? Et de quels choix parles-tu ? Á quel moment au juste t'as pris une décision toi et toi seule ?»

Dark se contenta de le fixer pendant ce qui parut une éternité au militaire. Ce que Dan ignorait, c'est qu'elle s'était déjà posé plusieurs fois toutes ces questions. Sans trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

« Et que suggères-tu ?»

Hiragi déglutit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait pour le tuer, et n'en revenait pas qu'elle lui accorde un sursis. Qui sait, le salut peut-être.

« Brise tes chaînes. Tu en as le pouvoir.»

« Et après ?»

« Vis. Pour et par toi-même.» conseilla Dan.

Dark le regarda encore longuement. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle réfléchissait sincèrement à ses paroles, ou si elle s'amusait avec lui, lui faisant croire qu'elle allait le laisser vivre. Nul doute qu'elle lui dirait non et que le coup partirait.

« D'accord.» annonça Dark en baissant son arme.

Hein quoi ? Elle le laissait vivre ? La jeune fille se releva et recula d'un pas. Dan hésita, puis se releva. Il échappa un merci qui surprit quelque peu son interlocuteur. Quelques heures plus tard, Dark l'avait conduit devant La Nocturne. Qui n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger. Le coup de feu claqua, elle chuta pour ne plus se relever. Ceci fait, Dark tourna le dos à la scène.

« Attends ! Où tu vas ?» demanda Dan.

« Loin.»

« Tu sais où aller ?»

« Non.»

« Alors viens avec moi.»

Dark se retourna vers lui, avec pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre une émotion visible. L'étonnement. Dan lui-même fut surprit de sa demande. Mais d'un autre côté, il pensait qu'il valait mieux avoir cette gamine à l'œil. Des fois qu'elle se mettrait à son compte … c'est ainsi qu'il ramena Dark chez lui.

_Fin du flashback._

* * *

« Je crois qu'en réalité, Dark avait déjà commencé à remettre en cause ce qu'on lui avait fourré dans le crâne depuis son plus jeune âge. Je n'avais fais qu'énoncer à voix haute toutes ces interrogations, et d'y apporter la réponse qu'elle n'osait peut-être pas s'avouer. Elle aurait sans doute fini par s'émanciper à un moment ou à un autre.» conclut Dan.

« Eh ben quelle histoire !» fit Breda.

« Oui. Maintenant ses compétences servent à protéger et non tuer. Enfin, plus de la même manière. Bien, allons donc la rejoindre si vous le voulez bien.» reprit Dan.

Il précéda donc les militaires à travers le Q.G. Kain pour sa part, appréhendait cette rencontre. Le nom de son garde du corps laisser présager une personnalité ténébreuse, et pas forcément un caractère accommodant. Le groupe arriva bientôt non loin de la salle d'entraînement. Un cri retentit à cet instant, suivi bientôt d'un choc contre le mur près duquel ils se trouvaient.

« Oh miséricorde !» s'exclama Dan.

Il se rua dans la salle. Dark était bien là, faisant face à plusieurs hommes qui lui adressaient des regards noirs. Du coin de l'œil, Hiragi découvrit celui qui avait produit le bruit contre le mur. Il gisait bien gentiment au sol. Un des militaires fonça sur Dark avec le bras levé. La jeune femme le regarda venir. Elle lui saisit soudain le poignet puis tordit le bras du soldat. Un craquement résonna.

« Stoooop !» s'exclama Dan.

Tout le monde se figea. Dark tenait toujours son agresseur par le poignet.

« Rompez immédiatement ! Allez ouste !» ordonna le colonel blond.

« Mais mon colonel ! C'est cette fille qui a commencé !» protesta un militaire en désignant Dark.

« Mais quel courage ! Et c'est ça qui veille sur la population ?» répliqua cette dernière.

« Fichez-moi le camp je vous dis ! Et vous avez de la chance d'être à peu près intacts ! Oh surtout, fermez vos clapets sur cette histoire, ou je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas !» ajouta Hiragi.

Les soldats décampèrent, ramassant leur camarade écrasé au passage. Dan soupira, puis se tourna vers Dark, qui au demeurant n'avait pas lâché sa victime.

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'enseigner la retenue à tes gars.» fit-elle.

« C'est pas spécialement mes gars. Et d'ailleurs celui-là tu comptes le garder en souvenir ?»

Dark tourna les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle maintenait par le poignet de son bras démis. Elle le força à la regarder, malgré les protestations douloureuses de ce dernier.

« Qui sait ? Je pourrais peut-être prélever un tribut. Genre ce qui différencie un homme d'une femme.» dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Dans le même intervalle, elle sortit un couteau à longue lame. Le soldat arrondit les yeux.

« Dark !» soupira Dan.

Elle sourit puis relâcha son manchot, qui s'empressa de partir. Dan revint vers la troupe à Mustang, sagement restée à l'entrée.

« Les amis, je vous présente Dark. Dark, voici le sergent Kain Fuery, sur qui tu vas devoir veiller.»

Kain leva un regard craintif vers son garde du corps. Il fut étonné : en dehors de cet air glacial qui sied en général à un assassin de son calibre, elle n'était pas mal du tout. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage ovale aux traits fins. Elle possédait notamment de superbes yeux verts. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui. Dark de son côté, avait très légèrement arrondit les yeux en croisant les yeux noirs de son désormais protégé.

« Comme j'ai entendu que vous cherchiez un endroit où loger, je vais vous donner l'adresse d'un appartement qui me sert de résidence secondaire. Vous pourrez y habiter tous les deux.» reprit Dan.

« Fort bien.» dit simplement Dark.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Voilà voilà. Bon, je pense qu'on va y aller hein.» fit Dan.

Il s'éloigna avec elle, pendant que l'équipe Mustang retournait à son bureau. Havoc tapota sur l'épaule de Kain en signe d'encouragement.

« J'ignorais que j'allais devenir dog-sitter.» lança Dark.

« Dog-sitter ? Mais le sergent Fuery n'est pas un chien.» s'amusa Dan.

« Non, plutôt le genre petit chiot. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique dans l'armée.» continua Dark.

« Il est spécialiste dans les communications d'après ce que je sais.»

La brunette ne dit rien de plus.

* * *

Le soir arriva un peu trop vite au goût de Kain. Il allait emménager avec Dark jusqu'à ce que son affaire soit réglée.

« Ça va aller Fuery ?» demanda Havoc.

« Ouais … elle me flanque un peu les jetons mais à part ça.» répondit Kain.

« J'avoue, elle impressionne. Mais ça pourrait être utile face à tes ennemis.» fit Breda.

Kain n'avait pour le moment pas de valise, attendu que tout ce qu'il possédait de vêtements était parti en fumée. Ses trois collègues l'escortèrent donc au domicile assigné par Dan, où l'attendait déjà Dark. Ils s'annoncèrent et elle ouvrit en restant derrière la porte. Fuery prit une inspiration, salua ses camarades puis franchit le seuil comme on se jette à l'eau. Dark referma la porte.

« Pas de valise ?» demanda-t-elle.

« N-non. Je n'ai plus rien … suite à l'explosion de ma maison. C'est embêtant, j'avais eu cette maison en héritage d'une tante.» raconta-t-il.

Kain se mordit la lèvre. Nul doute qu'elle se contrefichait de savoir à qui avait appartenu cette habitation.

« Euh pardon ! Je voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires, j'imagine que ça vous intéresse pas de savoir d'où venait mon logis. Héhéhé.» reprit-il nerveusement.

Dark se contentait de le fixer mains sur les hanches, impassible. Kain s'était raidit depuis le moment où il était entré.

« Relax oh ! Je vais pas vous cogner, sauf si vous me courez sur le haricot.» lâcha-t-elle.

Mais il ne détendit pas pour autant. Dark se rendit dans la cuisine. Fuery échappa un petit soupir. Elle avait raison, elle était là pour que justement il ne lui arrive rien.

« Vous voulez quoi pour ce soir ?» demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

« Eh euuh … ce que vous voulez.»

Kain entra timidement dans la cuisine. Dark s'affairait déjà, sortant viande et légumes des placards. Le sergent décida de mettre le couvert. La préparation du dîner s'effectuait dans un silence que le soldat trouva pesant. Toutefois, il ne savait absolument pas de quoi discuter avec elle. Son passé était probablement à éviter, et il en connaissait si peu.

« Vous avez un congé de ces jours-ci ?» questionna soudainement Dark.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?» s'étonna Kain.

« Parce qu'étant donné que vous n'avez plus rien, il serait de bon ton de vous racheter des habits. Ou bien est-ce que vous ne quittez jamais votre uniforme ?» exposa Dark.

« Oh ! Oui oui ! Justement j'ai trois jours de pris, j'y avais pensé. D'ailleurs ça commence ce soir.»

Kain se sentit idiot. Cette femme le rendait vraiment nerveux. Il osait à peine croiser son regard. Dark du reste, continuait son repas comme si de rien était.

« Bien. On ira donc demain renouveler votre garde-robe.» décida Dark.

Kain se contenta de piquer du nez dans son assiette.

* * *

Le lendemain, tous deux se rendirent dans le centre-ville. Faute de mieux, Kain avait revêtu son uniforme, sans la veste toutefois. Dark surveillait les environs. Sachant que la maison avait explosé voilà déjà deux jours, nul doute que l'ennemi allait se manifester d'un moment à l'autre. La brunette eut d'ailleurs la sensation qu'on l'épiait au moment d'entrer dans un premier magasin. Kain lui tenait la porte ouverte. Le jeune sergent fila dans les rayons sans se douter du danger. Dark pour sa part, s'arrêta près d'une étagère présentant des miroirs. Pendant que Kain observait des pantalons, elle tourna discrètement le pied d'un miroir.

Elle aperçut ainsi un groupe d'hommes en costumes. L'un d'eux pointa le militaire. Bien, le jeu était lancé. La brune délaissa son miroir, rejoignant son protégé qui se dirigeait vers les cabines d'essayage. Dark passa près d'un grand psyché. D'un mouvement vif, elle saisit le miroir et le fit basculer sur son axe. L'extrémité percuta la mâchoire d'un des types en costume, suffisamment pour le mettre KO. Passant ensuite près d'un étal de couture, elle saisit une paire de ciseaux. Un des types approchait de la cabine où se trouvait Kain. Dark arriva juste derrière, puis lui planta les ciseaux dans la nuque. Ceci fait, elle les récupéra et poussa sa victime dans la cabine à côté. Le sergent sortit.

« Je vais prendre ces trois-là pour commencer.» annonça-t-il.

« Très bien.» se contenta d'acquiescer son garde du corps.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'étage pour les hauts. A côté, un autre des gars repérés par elle. Il venait en face, du côté du brun. Dark poussa le brun pour se retrouver à sa place au moment où il fut à la hauteur. Elle fit un croche-pied à sa proie tout en lui plantant les ciseaux -qu'elle avait gardés- dans le flanc. L'homme chuta dans les escaliers, à la surprise de tous les clients présents. Alerté par le bruit, Kain se retourna.

« Continuez de monter.» intima Dark en le poussant.

« Mais il faut aller l'aider.» protesta Kain.

« Sûrement pas.»

Fuery fronça les sourcils. Elle le poussa pour qu'il poursuive son chemin. Le brun se demanda si elle n'avait pas repéré un danger. Dark suivit le militaire dans les rayons pour homme. Elle repéra à la faveur d'une glace qu'ils étaient encore suivis. La jeune femme saisit un des cintres que le sergent avait délesté de son habit. Tout en fer, elle entreprit de le dénouer, puis de s'en faire une pointe. Un autre type approchait de Kain. La brune contourna un étalage de vêtements. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour. Ceci fait, elle passa entre deux grandes armoires présentant des chemises. Elle plaqua une main sur la bouche de sa proie, la tira en arrière pendant que l'autre enfonçait le cintre nouvellement promu au grade d'arme droit vers le cœur. Elle savait s'y prendre pour viser en-dessous du plexus solaire. Dark casa le cadavre entre le mur et une armoire.

Kain finissait d'essayer un premier haut et passa à un second. La brunette se tint près de sa cabine.

« Mademoiselle Dark ?» appela le concerné.

« Dark tout court, si ça vous ennuie pas.» répondit-elle.

« Pardon. Je me demandais ...»

« Hmmm ?»

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?»

« On ne peut mieux.» répondit-elle tout en surveillant les alentours.

Le sergent poursuivit ses essayages. L'avantage de cet endroit était que les hommes envoyés pour le tuer ne pouvait tenter une action d'envergure, sous peine de se faire repérer. Dark elle, pouvait frapper en toute discrétion. Elle aperçut celui qu'elle avait mis hors course avec le miroir. Il se frottait encore la mâchoire. Le seul encore vivant parmi ceux qu'elle avait croisé. Les yeux verts se promenèrent sur la marchandise. Elle possédait encore ses ciseaux. La jeune femme s'éloigna. Kain sortit un instant après, et s'étonna de ne pas la trouver. La jeune femme était arrivée près de l'homme au miroir. Passant derrière, elle saisit sa tête qu'elle tourna violemment, lui brisant ainsi le cou. Et hop dans la cabine.

« Ah vous voilà !» lança Kain en la retrouvant.

« Vous avez terminé ?» questionna Dark.

« Il me faut encore deux pyjamas, des sous-vêtements, et je crois que ce sera tout pour cette fois.» annonça Kain.

« Alors allons-y.»

Ils allèrent dans une autre aile du magasin. En passant, Dark attrapa des aiguilles à tricoter dans le coin mercerie. Elle ôta les aiguilles de leur étui, puis les cacha discrètement dans ses manches. Près des pyjamas, un des gars de De Vitto paraissait les chercher. Manque de pot pour lui, il se trouvait près d'une vitre. Dark dégaina une aiguille. Personne pour les surveiller ? L'aiguille fendit les airs, telle une lance. Pour se planter dans la gorge de l'homme, qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il recula et bascula contre la vitre qui céda sous son poids.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ?» demanda Kain.

« Je n'ai rien entendu.» fit sereinement Dark.

Il la regarda un instant. Puis il prit un des articles pour aller l'essayer également. Dark décida de faire le tour des cabines. Une attaque par derrière n'était pas à exclure. Il suffisait de tirer les pieds du sergent pour le faire chuter puis lui planter une lame.

« _Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_» pensa-t-elle en découvrant un des gars qui rampait vers la cabine du soldat.

Il était temps pour la seconde aiguille d'entrer en jeu. Dark se positionna de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas la voir venir. Cela demandait un bon timing, car elle le laissait ainsi s'approcher de très près de sa cible. La jeune femme se mit à courir. Elle passa sur le mur pour prendre de l'élan, bondit l'aiguille dans la main droite. L'homme sortait de quoi tuer le sergent : un long poignard. Dark atterrit sur lui à cet instant. Son aiguille lui perfora la nuque, le clouant au sol. La main gauche étouffa le son de douleur. Elle le fourra ensuite sous un étal. Le militaire passa un second pyjama avant de sortir de la cabine. Il était temps de passer en caisse. Dark le suivit toujours sans mot dire. Il en manquait encore un. Où se planquait-il celui-là ? Le couple approchait des caisses. Kain régla ses achats, quand un hurlement retentit dans le magasin. Un des cadavres avait été découvert. Dark saisit le poignet du militaire pour le faire sortir.

En passant près d'une poubelle, elle y jeta les ciseaux. La brune prit ensuite deux des sacs de Fuery pour le délester un peu. Avant d'entrer dans le véhicule, la miss vérifia qu'aucune bombe n'avait été déposée soit en dessous, soit dans le capot ou à l'arrière. Elle inspecta également les sièges avant de permettre à son protégé de s'installer. Elle mit le contact.

« Dark … il s'est passé quelque chose au magasin ? » questionna à nouveau Fuery.

Il avait remarqué les absences de son garde du corps de temps à autre. Sans parler de son refus d'aider celui qui avait chuté dans les escaliers.

« Oui. Sept des hommes de De Vitto étaient là.» annonça-t-elle en quittant la place de parking.

Kain frissonna. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Tous morts sauf un. Le dernier n'a pas eu le temps d'attaquer. Ce qui signifie qu'il va mettre son patron au parfum.» informa Dark.

« Je vois … en tout cas merci de m'avoir protégé.»

« De rien.»

Ils furent de retour dans leur appartement provisoire.

* * *

« Morts tu dis ? » demanda Toni.

« J'en ai trouvé trois en tout cas. Je crois qu'il a un garde du corps, y'avait une fille avec lui.» informa le rescapé de la journée shopping.

« Hmmm, ça complique l'affaire. Bien, je vais prendre des mesures. Vois si par hasard nos gars reviennent et préviens-moi.» ordonna De Vitto.

Le parrain attrapa son téléphone. Il prévoyait d'envoyer un autre assassin au sergent.

Le soir venu, Havoc, Breda et Falman vinrent voir comment se portait leur collègue. Ils avaient passé des tenues civiles afin d'être moins voyants. Dark ôta le cran de sécurité de son arme quand elle entendit la sonnette.

« C'est nous !» lança Havoc.

Kain voulut aller ouvrir, quand Dark lui barra le passage avec son bras. Elle lui fit signe d'aller dans sa chambre. Le petit brun à lunettes obéit. Dark alla vérifier leur identité, avant d'ouvrir en tenant encore la porte entre elle et les visiteurs.

« Entrez.» dit-elle simplement.

« Bonsoir miss Dark.» lança Havoc.

« Seulement Dark.» rectifia-t-elle.

« Nous venons voir le sergent Fuery.» crut bon de préciser Falman.

« Oh ? Moi qui pensait que vous veniez pour un tennis.» répondit Dark en remettant le cran de sécurité de son pistolet.

Kain rejoignit ses trois collègues. Il les accueillit avec plaisir, et les invita à passer au salon. Il leur proposa des boissons. Dark de son côté, reprit sa place. Elle posa son arme sur la place basse, puis inspecta des couteaux de lancer.

« Euuuuh … est-ce que ça se passe bien ?» osa Breda.

Les prunelles vertes se levèrent vers lui.

« Oui.»

Le roux échangea un regard avec Havoc, qui lui fit de même avec Falman.

« Vous êtes sortis aujourd'hui ?» questionna le blond.

« Oui.»

Biiieeen … Kain arrivant à cet instant put apporter plus de précisions. Il déposa un plateau apéritif.

« De la bière Dark ?» demanda-t-il.

« Un demi-verre merci.» dit-elle.

Il la servit, puis s'occupa ensuite de ses collègues. Il expliqua ensuite que lui et son garde du corps avaient été faire quelques achats. Il préféra ne pas leur cacher qu'apparemment on avait tenté de l'atteindre là-bas.

« Six rien que ça !» commenta Havoc en sortant une cigarette.

« Évitez de fumer en ma présence, merci.» intervint Dark.

Voyant son air peu amène, il prit la sage décision de ranger sa cigarette. Il tentait de moins fumer dans l'optique de cesser, mais les manies avaient la vie dure. Havoc se concentra donc sur la conversation. Les gars échangeaient sur les derniers potins du Q.G, le colonel toujours aussi à l'heure dans son travail, le passage du FullMetal et de son frère. Un quart d'heure passa ainsi, au bout duquel Jean sortit machinalement une cigarette ainsi que le briquet. Il l'ouvrit et appuya pour produire la flamme.

_Fiiiitt schtac !_

Havoc se figea. Le pouce toujours sur son briquet, il tourna lentement la tête vers le mur derrière lui. Sa cigarette se trouvait fichée au mur, plantée par un couteau. Les regards se tournèrent vers Dark, la main encore en l'air.

« J'ai dis : on ne fume pas ici.»

Havoc déglutit. Il éteignit son briquet et le rangea. En revanche, il n'osa pas toucher à la cigarette-cadre. Breda échangea un regard avec Kain. Ce dernier déglutit puis fit passer les cacahuètes. Hormis ce petit incident de parcours, la soirée se passa bien. Les militaires quittèrent leur collègue à l'heure du dîner.

« Évitez de venir à quinze la prochaine fois.» lança Dark en guise d'au revoir.

Une grosse goutte perla à la tempe du soldat, devant elle. Il referma la porte de l'appartement. Il se rappela les mots d'Havoc : une présence féminine était bien agréable. Dark devait être l'exception à la règle dans ce cas.


	3. L'assassin Xinois

**Un nouvel ennemi plus coriace se présente. Mais il en faut plus que ça pour effrayer Dark.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ses trois jours de permission passés, Kain fut de retour au Q.G accompagné de Dark. Le colonel avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale lui permettant d'arpenter les lieux. Roy salua la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, puis lui demanda des précisions sur l'affaire du magasin où elle avait débuté sa mission. Puisqu'il le lui demandait, elle entra donc dans les détails, à savoir comment elle s'était débarrassée de chacun d'eux. Récit qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les militaires.

« Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est si De Vitto envoie un sniper.» termina Dark.

« Il sera en effet plus difficile de trouver une parade. Donc sergent, évitez de sortir au maximum en dehors de votre service.» lança Mustang.

« Bien mon colonel.»

Dark avait pour l'instant rempli les placards de l'appartement de nourriture. Ils n'auraient donc pas à sortir pendant un moment. Laissant le sergent travailler, la brune se rendit au stand de tir en milieu de matinée. Elle y trouva Riza qui s'exerçait.

« Il est plaisant de voir une femme savoir se servir aussi bien d'une arme.» commenta-t-elle après l'avoir observée.

« Merci.» fit Riza un peu surprise.

Dark sortit sa propre arme.

« Un petit concours vous tente ?» proposa-t-elle.

« Volontiers. Arme de poing ?» répondit Hawkeye.

« Toutes si vous le souhaitez, y compris blanches. En cinq manches.»

« Entendu. »

Elles débutèrent donc au pistolet. Chacune se positionna, et elles firent feu en même temps. Un seul pistolet d'abord, puis deux. Vint ensuite l'utilisation du fusil ordinaire, puis à lunettes, la mitraillette et enfin les couteaux.

« Ah. Impressionnant. Vous avez gagné on dirait.» constata Dark.

« Oui, mais de justesse.» lança Riza.

Cela la rassura un peu, au vu de ce qu'elle avait entendu le matin même. Toutefois, Hawkeye savait que la compétence de Dark ne se limitait pas aux armes. Au corps à corps, nul doute qu'elle écraserait la blonde. Elle espéra donc ne jamais l'avoir comme ennemie.

« Merci pour ce petit divertissement.» reprit la brunette.

« Je vous en prie, merci à vous aussi.» sourit Riza.

Dark quitta le stand. En chemin, elle découvrit Kain qui bavardait avec Scieszka. Elle n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de poursuivre son chemin. Un peu après, ce fut Dan qui vint à elle, pour s'enquérir de la situation. Il proposa à la brunette de se charger des courses si besoin était. Ce qu'elle accepta. La journée passa tranquillement. Sur le chemin menant aux voitures, Kain proposa des biscuits à son garde du corps.

« Oh merci.» dit-elle, un peu surprise de l'attention.

Ils en piochèrent chacun à leur tour, avant qu'il ne la laisse les terminer. Soudain, Dark se retourna. Un petit chaton blanc la suivait depuis un moment. Il stoppa, levant deux yeux saphirs implorants vers elle. Il échappa un miaulement pitoyable. Kain entendit le miaulement, en plus de noter que Dark n'était plus à ses côtés. Il vit alors son garde du corps se pencher et offrir le restant de ses biscuits au chaton. La petite bête affamée croqua aussitôt dedans. Dark se releva et rejoignit Kain qui la dévisageait les yeux ronds.

« Quoi ?»

« Rien, juste que c'était vraiment gentil de votre part. Merci pour lui en tout cas.» répondit-il avec un franc sourire.

Dark haussa légèrement les sourcils, avant de sourire à son tour. Kain en fut aussi étonné, mais trouva que cela lui allait bien.

« Allez en route petit chiot.» lança-t-elle.

« _Petit ch … ma foi pourquoi pas._» songea Kain amusé.

Ils prirent le chemin de leur domicile. Le sergent se sentit plus à l'aise avec Dark après avoir constaté qu'elle paraissait avoir un bon fond. Il lui proposa de se tutoyer, ce qu'elle accepta sans broncher. Dans le salon, assis dans un des fauteuils bras ballants et jambes tendues, Fuery songea au passé de la brunette. Si comme l'avait dit Dan elle avait été formée au meurtre sitôt que ses jambes avaient eu la force de la porter, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'elle aie une tête de glaçon. Mine de rien quand il y pensait, il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile.

« _Être obligée de tuer des gens comme ça, sans même savoir pourquoi juste parce qu'on lui a ordonné, quelle horreur. Elle n'a pas eu d'enfance en fait._» songea Kain en la regardant.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me regardes avec une tête jusque par terre ?» lança Dark, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Hein ?» fit le sergent.

« J'ai fais quoi pour que t'aie l'air triste ?»

« _Oups._ Mais rien … je repensais à … ce petit chat tout à l'heure. Il devait avoir terriblement faim. » inventa-t-il.

« Tu mens mal petit chiot.» répondit Dark.

« Euuuh … je … je ne crois pas que ça te plairait.» avoua Kain.

« A ce point.»

Kain craignait qu'elle ne s'emporte s'ils venaient à aborder ce sujet-là. Sans doute était-ce pénible pour elle d'en discuter supposait-il, ou bien qu'elle le trouve indiscret. En tout cas, elle ne relança pas la conversation.

* * *

Le lendemain, le brun fut contraint de suivre son équipe à l'extérieur. Il leur fallait aider à dégager un coin ayant eu l'immense privilège d'être redécoré par le FullMetal. Ils avaient donc besoin de nombreux bras. Pendant que les soldats s'attelaient à la tâche, Dark se positionna de manière à avoir le plus large champ de vision possible. Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa pas grand chose d'intéressant. Les prunelles émeraude se posèrent soudain sur Kain. Ce dernier ôta le t-shirt noir moulant des soldats qu'il portait, pour constater qu'il était trempé, offrant ainsi une vue des plus agréables à son garde du corps.

« _Voyez-vous ça ! Le petit chiot a des muscles!_» pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

En effet, entraînement militaire aidant le brun avait développé une certaine carrure en dépit de sa petite taille. Kain décida de continuer sans son haut. Du reste, il n'était pas le seul. Une pause fut décidée deux heures plus tard, accueillies avec des _ah _de soulagement. Voyant son protégé menacer de disparaître de son champ de vision, Dark se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle le trouva prenant un grand verre d'eau. La voyant arriver, Fuery se rappela tout d'un coup qu'il n'était qu'à moitié décent.

« _Flûte !_» pensa-t-il en rougissant.

Et bien sûr, rien pour se couvrir. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cinq longs pics vinrent de planter en cercle sur le mur juste derrière. Kain fronça un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y pencher : Dark le faucha à la taille et le poussa plus loin. Juste quand une transmutation s'enclenchait. En se redressant, Kain aperçut deux pieux très pointus là où il se trouvait la seconde d'avant.

« Et merde !» pesta Dark en sortant son arme.

D'où allait venir la prochaine attaque ? Si l'ennemi lançait de nouveaux pics elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir les intercepter. Elle se tenait pour le moment devant Kain. Une ombre les recouvrit soudain. Dark découvrit un individu leur tomber dessus. Saisissant Kain par le poignet elle l'entraîna avec elle dans le bond qu'elle fit pour l'écarter. Un coup de feu claqua. L'adversaire évita la balle. La brunette le détailla : des étoffes xinoises. L'homme cachait son visage sous un chapeau conique. Elle avait entendu parler de cet assassin, Yang Fen. Il utilisait l'élixirologie dans sa tâche. Ce qui la compliquait sérieusement pour ses adversaires. Yang croisa les bras dans un geste que Dark reconnut : celui qui annonçait un lancer de couteaux. Elle eut alors l'idée de riposter par la même chose. Les lames se rencontrèrent dans un bruit métallique.

Kain qui s'était relevé cherchait comment venir en aide à Dark. Évidemment, il n'avait pas son arme de service sur lui. Il n'avait pas jugé cela utile sur un chantier. En attendant, Yang Fen s'élança à nouveau. Dark brandit son arme, mais l'autre lança un couteau qui la percuta. Il arriva ensuite à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Un premier coup fusa, qu'elle bloqua. Durant un moment, tous deux enchaînèrent les frappes. Bien malgré lui, Fuery admira l'adresse de Dark. L'assassin sortit à nouveau ses pics, les lâcha autour de lui puis s'éloigna d'une pirouette. Il lança une transmutation. Dark s'élança en cabrioles arrière pour éviter les pieux qui menaçait de la transpercer. Yang Fen venait de réussir à l'éloigner de lui mais également de son protégé. Il s'élança vers le soldat. Kain recula vivement avant de se cogner à un angle de mur. Le Xinois sortit une lame.

Soudain, quelque chose se ficha dans la pierre, entre lui et Kain. La pioche du soldat. Yang Fen tourna la tête, puis sauta sur le côté, évitant ainsi une nouvelle lame. Dark sortit une autre arme à feu. Yang répliqua par une nouvelle transmutation.

« Aouch !» fit Dark entre ses dents.

Une des attaques venaient de lui écorcher une épaule durant son esquive. Elle tira. Yang Fen dressa un mur de protection avec l'alchimie classique. Au moment où il repartait à l'attaque, un mouvement attira son attention. Kain frappait avec la pioche qu'il avait décroché du mur. La pointe déchira l'habit de l'assassin au flanc. Un claquement retentit soudain. Des flammes jaillirent en direction de Yang Fen, le manquant de peu. Elles le contraignirent à s'éloigner sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. Le Xinois dut battre en retraite. Kain soupira de soulagement.

« Merci colonel !» lança-t-il en se retournant.

Alerté par les coups de feu, Mustang avait accourut accompagné d'Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda et Falman. Il abaissa sa main. Le brun se tourna vers Dark. Remarquant le sang sur son épaule, il accourut.

« Dark, tu es blessée !» dit-il.

« C'est rien va.» assura-t-elle en rangeant son arme.

Elle regarda par où était parti Yang Fen, vérifiant qu'il ne guettait pas une occasion de revenir. Mais il était bel et bien parti.

« Viens il faut te soigner.» reprit Kain.

Il lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna vers la tente médicale, prévue en cas de bobo sur le chantier. Comme le médecin et l'infirmière étaient en pause, le soldat prit ce qu'il lui fallait. Le sergent passa un peu d'eau oxygénée pour arrêter le saignement.

« Ça va piquer un peu.» prévint-il en mettant un peu de désinfectant sur un tissu.

Il approcha de la brune, puis appliqua aussi doucement qu'il put le chiffon imbibé. Dark garda un visage relativement neutre. Ceci fait, Fuery déplia une bandelette qu'il enroula autour de la blessure.

« Et voilà !» clama-t-il après avoir noué le pansement.

« Merci beaucoup petit chiot.»

Ils sortirent de la tente. Breda tendit un débardeur à son collègue. Dark de son côté, rendait compte de l'attaque qu'ils venaient de subir au colonel.

« Un Xinois qui transmute à distance ? Nos adversaires deviennent de plus en plus coriaces on dirait.» constata Mustang.

Il allait peut-être devoir contraindre son sergent à rester chez lui.

« En effet. Je vais avoir du mal à le descendre celui-là.» reprit Dark en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Elle grimaça légèrement : elle avait utilisé son côté blessé. Roy soupira. Ses hommes reprirent leur travail. Dark de son côté, alla retrouver son poste d'observation.

* * *

Le soir, Roy avait ordonné à son sergent de rester chez lui pour les jours à venir. Lui et son équipe continuerait à tenter de localiser De Vitto. Dark le raccompagna donc.

« Comment va ton épaule ?» s'enquit le brun.

« Comme une épaule déchirée.»

En rentrant, elle était allée à l'infirmerie où on lui avait posé des points de suture. Kain avait pris le volant. Mais au moment d'arriver dans son quartier, ils découvrirent la route bloquée.

« Ah c'est vrai qu'il y a un festival ce soir. Et ma rue est pile au milieu.» comprit-il.

« Autrement dit, il va falloir qu'on termine à pied.» devina Dark.

La jeune femme se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas un peu la poisse. Fuery se gara dans une place miraculeusement libre. Tous deux se mêlèrent ensuite à la foule. Le sergent aurait bien aimé en profité pour se détendre un peu. Il en avait besoin après tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas prudent de s'attarder. Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence. Le regard du sergent accrocha soudain un stand de confiseries.

« Dis-moi Dark, tu aimes les pommes caramélisées ?» questionna-t-il.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ?» s'étonna l'intéressée.

« Ben pour savoir.»

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter.»

Kain lui sourit, avant de s'éloigner. Dark le suivit aussitôt. Le sergent prit deux pommes plantées sur un bâton. Il en donna un à la brune.

« C'est pour toi.»

Dark le remercia, puis ils reprirent leur route.

« Hmm c'est pas mauvais.» décréta la brunette.

« Content que ça te plaise.» sourit le sergent.

Mine de rien, elle se demanda pour quelle raison son protégé avait de genre d'attention pour elle. Pas qu'elle trouve cela désagréable, mais c'était curieux. Le soldat termina sa pomme en premier. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur domicile à présent. Mais soudain, à la faveur d'un mouvement de foule tous deux se retrouvèrent écartés loin de l'autre. Dark le chercha aussitôt ardemment des yeux. Misère, le moment était parfait pour une embuscade. La jeune femme vit soudain une ficelle devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, elle leva une main pour bloquer. Son agresseur l'entraîna entre deux petits chapiteaux. Le lien commençait à couper la circulation de sa main. La main libre de la brune saisit un couteau qui tomba de sa manche. Vite elle le planta dans le ventre de son agresseur. Il lâcha aussitôt. Dark se retourna, tenant encore son arme et lui ouvrit la gorge.

Ce n'était pas le Xinois. Délaissant le corps, elle courut à la recherche de Kain. Après un moment d'angoisse, elle le retrouva. Le Xinois approchait par derrière. C'était l'occasion pour la brunette de s'en débarrasser. Connaissant l'importance de l'honneur pour les Xinois, il avait dû vouloir effacer au plus vite la défaite du matin. De plus, on pouvait penser que suite à ça il prendrait son temps avant de réapparaître. Une façon donc de surprendre l'adversaire que d'attaquer plus tôt. Dark avisa un lampion au-dessus du meurtrier. Elle lança aussitôt une lame. Le lampion se décrocha et tomba. La bougie à l'intérieur se prit dans les habits de Yang Fen. Le temps que ce dernier comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, ses cheveux enduits de laque prirent feu, ainsi que ses habits. Cela suffit à ce que Kain remarque le danger. Les gens autour poussèrent des cris affolés.

« Vite dans la fontaine là-bas !» cria un homme au Xinois.

Ce dernier aperçut l'eau salvatrice, et s'y précipita.

« _Oh non mon gars._» se dit Dark.

Elle passa entre deux chapiteaux. Par terre, des câbles servant à alimenter les stands. Elle en décrocha un, puis courut vers la fontaine. Là, elle lança le câble au moment où Yang Fen se jetait dans l'eau. La fumée due à l'extinction du feu camoufla l'électrocution du Xinois. Dark pour sa part, était dissimulée par une tente. Elle jeta un œil pour s'assurer que son adversaire y était bien passé. Ceci fait, elle rejoignit Kain.

« Dark ! C'était le type de ce matin ?» demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Allons-y.»

Tous deux quittèrent le festival. Une fois à l'abri, Kain demanda si le Xinois était bien mort.

« Sauf s'il peut survivre à une châtaigne pareille.»

« Une châtaigne ?»

« Électrocution si tu préfères. J'ai bêtement fait tomber un câble dans le bassin. Et son complice qui a essayé de me vendre un collier de force a reçu une petite dédicace de ma part.» raconta Dark.

Kain eut les yeux en billes. Encore une journée distrayante quoi. Le sergent décida de s'occuper du dîner. En attendant, il était à présent rassuré sur les compétences de son garde du corps : jusqu'à présent elle avait tué tous ceux qui s'étaient présentés pour lui. Sans elle, nul doute qu'il serait déjà mort et enterré.

« Encore merci de m'avoir sauvé Dark.» dit Kain quand elle vint dans la cuisine.

« Je ne fais que mon travail petit chiot.»

« Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche pas de te remercier.» reprit le brun avec un sourire.

Un sourire qui décidément était contagieux. Dark commençait même à aimer le voir sourire. Elle prit place autour de la table, face à lui. Kain la servit.

« Tu penses que je devrais dire au colonel que le Xinois est mort ? Je pourrais revenir travailler.» s'enquit Kain.

« Le prévenir que tu as un ennemi en moins oui, mais retourner au Q.G je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une sage idée.» répondit Dark.

« Tu as peut-être raison.» admit-il un peu déçu.

Devoir être coincé entre quatre murs, quelle joie. Enfin il n'était pas tout seul et Dark n'était pas d'une compagnie désagréable. Encore heureux.

* * *

Après le repas, le sergent décida d'appeler son supérieur pour le tenir informé. Il fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait que le téléphone a un pépin. J'espère que le colonel Hiragi a des outils ici.»

Kain alla farfouiller un peu, avant de dénicher de quoi dépanner le téléphone. Curieuse, Dark l'observa démonter l'appareil, le trifouiller puis le remonter. Il composa à nouveau le numéro du quartier général.

« Ah voilà qui est mieux.» commenta-t-il.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pratique toi.» intervint Dark.

Le jeune sergent sentit son cœur bondir devant ce compliment. Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus avant sur cette réaction, que la voix d'une standardiste lui demanda la raison de son appel. Kain se présenta, demanda à parler au colonel Mustang puis donna le code. Le timbre grave de son supérieur résonna un instant après. Fuery lui fit donc part de la mort de son attaquant du matin.

« Eh bien vous avez eu de la chance. Toutefois, je vous recommande toujours de rester caché. Nous avons un endroit fréquenté par les hommes de De Vitto à inspecter.» fit Roy.

« Entendu, bon courage.» termina Kain.

Il raccrocha, puis donna les dernières nouvelles à son garde du corps.

« Si ton colonel n'obtient pas la localisation de De Vitto, je tâcherais de me renseigner.» annonça-t-elle.

« Pourquoi veux-tu son adresse ?» s'étonna Kain.

Il se doutait de la réponse, mais préférait en avoir le cœur net.

« Pour en finir moi-même.»

« Mais tu n'y penses pas c'est trop dangereux Dark !» s'écria Kain.

Elle arrondit les yeux, puis éclata de rire.

« Alors là on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! Serait-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi petit chiot ?» demanda-t-elle.

Kain se sentit rougir. Tiens oui au fait, pourquoi la retenir si elle était capable de régler l'histoire ? Il l'aimait bien c'est vrai, cependant elle n'était là que pour assurer sa sécurité.

« Ben euh … je sais pas moi.» fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Dark le regarda avec un air amusé. Fuery quitta le salon pour échapper à l'embarras de la situation. Il se changea dans sa chambre. Son esprit revenait à ce qu'il avait dit. Était-il vraiment inquiet pour Dark ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il craignait que plus personne ne soit là pour le protéger si jamais elle y passait ? Un peu des deux si ça se trouve. Bon, il y penserait une autre fois.


	4. Drôles de sentiments

**Désolée du retard, mais je suis en train d'installer Internet dans mon nouveau logement, et on peut pas dire que ce soit rapide. Heureusement, un téléphone portable peut servir de point d'accès.**

**Pour en revenir à notre histoire, Kain se rends compte d'un petit changement ... bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Kain eut droit à une petite surprise. Il se rendit au salon où Dark se trouvait déjà, dans une tenue qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir la connaissant.

« _Oh putain de chiottes ! Euh !_»

Heureusement pour lui, le sergent avait réussi à ne pas formuler à voix haute son étonnement. La jeune femme qui observait la rue en-dessous nota sa présence. Elle se tourna à demi vers lui.

« Un souci ?» interrogea Dark en le voyant la bouche ouverte.

« Ha ? Non non pas du tout.» fit Kain.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de descendre.

« C'est donc le fait que je porte une jupe qui t'intrigue ?» devina la jeune femme.

Kain piqua un fard. Mais en effet, c'était bien ce qui l'avait surprit. Dark s'écarta de la fenêtre pour se mettre dans un fauteuil.

« _Faut quand même avouer qu'elle a de belles jambes. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique moi ? Kain arrête ça tout de suite, on ne reluque pas son garde du corps enfin !_» se sermonna-t-il.

Et de quitter la pièce pour éviter que son regard ne s'attarde où il ne fallait pas. Le sergent prépara le petit-déjeuner. Il entendit la brune le rejoindre. Ah, formidable.

« Plus de café. Bon si je me souviens bien, les réserves sont en hauteur.» lança Dark.

Fuery entendit le frottement d'une chaise qu'on déplace. Bon … il faudrait bien qu'il se retourne à un moment ou à un autre. Il prit une inspiration et espéra que son regard resterait droit. Mais le mouvement attirant les yeux, le sergent sentit les siens se tourner irrésistiblement vers celle qui le provoquait. Toutefois, il put le détourner lorsque la brune revint sur le sol. Finalement, chacun s'installa.

« _! Et comme si ça suffisait pas elle a mis un débardeur._» remarqua-t-il en avalant de travers sa tartine.

« Ben alors petit chiot ! Fais attention t'aura l'air de quoi si tu clamses à cause d'une tartine ?» lança Dark.

Et elle alors ? Elle se cassait la tête à le protéger et lui, il manquait de s'étouffer avec une biscotte. Que c'était glorieux. Non mais franchement, à quoi ça sert que Ducros y se décarcasse ?

« Pardon.»

« T'es sûr que ça va toi ce matin ?» insista Dark.

« Mais oui pourquoi ?» fit Kain mal à l'aise.

Si on exceptait le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en présence d'une jolie fille.

« Hmmm.»

Kain espéra qu'elle n'allait pas deviner qu'elle était la cause de sa gêne. Parce que bon, il n'était pas en mesure de se défendre face à elle. Il termina son petit-déjeuner. Toutefois, notre cher Kain n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Pendant la vaisselle par exemple, Dark lui toucha la main par inadvertance. Kain la retira vivement, les joues colorées. Il détourna rapidement la tête pour qu'elle ne remarque rien.

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_»

* * *

Dark de son côté, se recentra sur son travail. Jusqu'ici, les tentatives de De Vitto avaient toutes été un échec. Les tueurs s'étaient rapidement succédé, également. La visite de Mustang à un possible repaire devrait les tenir tranquilles pour la journée. Un peu de repos qui ne leur ferait pas de mal, songea la brune en nettoyant un de ses pistolets. Kain passa la tête à l'angle du salon. Devait-il prendre le risque de la rejoindre ? Il s'appuya contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'y aller au juste ? Le sergent craignait il ne savait quelle drôle de réaction de sa part. Pour un peu, il se croirait revenu au premier jour, lorsque Dark l'intimidait. Le militaire l'ignorait encore, mais ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons.

« _Bon allez, je vais pas me mettre à avoir peur d'elle maintenant !_»

Il prit une inspiration, puis pénétra dans le salon en ayant l'air aussi naturel que possible. Le sergent vint se mettre en face d'elle, sur le canapé.

« Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'on ne doit pas sortir ?» questionna-t-il.

Fuery fut rassuré de constater que sa voix restait normale. Aucune réaction bizarre non plus. Bon, ce devait être des cas isolés, c'est tout. Pas de quoi paniquer.

« C'est une bonne question petit chiot.» répondit Dark.

Ou pas. Le cœur du jeune soldat s'accéléra quand elle prononça son surnom. Cela fut cependant la seule réaction qu'il eut.

« Une idée peut-être ?» demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Ben pas vraiment.»

Son regard obsidienne se posa sur l'arme qu'elle venait d'entretenir.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu … enfin que tu es garde du corps ? »

Bien, ils allaient donc parler d'elle.

« En effet, sept ans.»

Kain hésita à aborder la suite. La période entre le moment où Dan l'avait aidée à sortir des griffes de La Nocturne, et ses débuts en tant que garde du corps.

« Sinon euuuh … Falman m'a passé un roman policier. Si ça t'intéresse.»

« Pourquoi pas. C'est justement le genre de livre qui me plaît.» acquiesça la brune.

« Ah oui ? Et tu aimes quoi d'autre ?» demanda-t-il un brin enthousiaste.

« Tu es bien curieux tout d'un coup, petit chiot.» repartit Dark avec un petit sourire.

« Désolé, je voulais pas être indiscret.» s'excusa Kain.

« Ce n'est rien. Puisqu'on doit tuer le temps, autant discuter. Pour en revenir aux bouquins, je dois avouer que les romans policiers sont la seule lecture qui m'intéresse vraiment. Ayant déjà pas mal voyagé, ceux parlant d'autres pays me sont inutiles. Les romans à l'eau de rose ça je déteste -trop niais à mon goût-, ceux de science-fiction … hmmm oh si certains sont pas mal. Autre chose ?»

Kain lui demanda ensuite à quoi elle passait ses loisirs. A s'entraîner pour commencer, ensuite elle affectionnait les promenades en pleine nature, mais surtout la natation. L'eau l'apaisait confia Dark. Elle lui retourna ensuite la question.

« _C'est drôle … voilà bien la première fois que je parle de moi à un client. Habituellement j'impose une distance._» remarqua la brune pendant qu'il parlait.

Qu'est-ce qui la poussait ainsi à se dévoiler ? Il lui paraissait naturel d'avoir une conversation avec Kain. Dark ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle s'attachait à lui. Chose à ne pourtant pas faire. Sans doute devait-elle remettre de la distance entre eux. Mais … la pensée lui vint qu'il en serait peut-être attristé. Or ce n'était pas une émotion que Dark aimerait voir sur son visage. Non, elle préférait de loin le voir sourire.

* * *

La matinée s'écoula mine de rien assez lentement. Kain était content de connaître un peu mieux son garde du corps. Il s'en ressentait plus proche. Dans l'après-midi, le sergent dénicha un jeu de société. Il en proposa une partie à la jeune femme, qui accepta. Ils disputèrent ainsi trois parties qui les amenèrent en milieu d'après-midi.

« _Ben si c'est comme ça tous les jours, on va vite s'ennuyer._» pensèrent-ils au bout de quelques minutes de désœuvrement.

D'un côté Kain espérait que son histoire serait vite réglée, ne serait-ce que pour se sentir en sécurité, de l'autre il n'avait pas envie que Dark le quitte. Il aimait sa présence. Acceptera-t-elle de le revoir une fois sa mission terminée ? Il l'espéra. Le sergent passa le reste de l'après-midi avachi comme une loutre sur le canapé, dans un ennui total. La sonnette de l'appartement l'en tira. Les trois collègues du militaire passaient le voir. Une fois leur identité vérifiée par Dark, il les accueillit avec une joie manifeste.

« On a apporté de quoi dîner cette fois. On s'est dit que vous deviez vous ennuyer un peu, et donc qu'on allait s'attarder.» annonça Falman en montrant des boîtes cartonnées dans des sacs.

« Super les gars, merci beaucoup.» sourit Kain.

Dark tendit les mains en même temps que lui, ce qui occasionna un nouveau contact. Et naturellement une prise de teinte.

« Ah désolé, je m'en charge Dark.» dit-il en récupérant les sacs.

« Si tu veux.»

Ses collègues échangèrent un regard : avaient-ils bien vu ? Un sourire se dessina lentement. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Il faudrait qu'ils soient vigilants. En attendant, ils vinrent aider à la préparation du dîner. Falman énuméra ce qu'ils avaient récupérés dans un restaurant, pendant que Dark et Jean mettaient le couvert et que Breda sortait les plats. Ce fut une joyeuse agitation dans la petite cuisine, dans laquelle il ne fut pas facile de circuler.

« Faudrait voir à dégonfler ta bouée Breda !» lança Jean.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma bouée, l'hirsute ?» rétorqua Heymans.

Ils parvinrent à se dégager. Ce faisant, Kain dut s'écarter pour céder le passage à l'un et se retrouva collé contre … Dark. Il sentit sa respiration se raccourcir, pendant que la brunette se surprenait à trouver le contact agréable. Gêné et carmin, le sergent se dégagea tête basse. Havoc lança un coup de coude à Breda, qui répondit par un sourire de connivence avant de faire signe à Falman. Dark finit par sortir de la cuisine la première.

« Alors Fuery, on dirait que ça se passe plutôt bien cette cohabitation ?» commença Falman.

« Bah oui pourquoi ?»

« Ça a même l'air de très bien se passer.» ajouta Havoc.

« Très très bien et même mieux, je dirais.» renchérit Breda.

Kain les regarda tour à tour. Ils avaient une expression pour le moins espiègle, le genre qui signifie : j'ai un scoop. Une qu'il connaissait bien lui-même.

« _Oh my dog, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore allés inventer ?_» se demanda-t-il.

En attendant l'heure du souper, ils passèrent au salon pour un petit apéritif.

« Au fait, vous êtes ravissante Dark.» lança tout à coup Breda.

« Moi ?»

« Oui c'est vrai ça. Vraiment, c'est très agréable à voir.» ajouta Jean.

« Vous devriez vous habiller plus souvent ainsi.» continua Vato.

Dark les dévisagea les yeux ronds, pendant que Kain tiquait. La jeune femme attrapa le bol de cacahuètes qu'elle pencha.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans les cacahuètes Kain ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Rien du tout.»

« Nous sommes sincères Dark. C'est un régal pour les yeux.» reprit Breda.

Kain resserra sa prise autour de son verre. Dark en revanche, plissa les yeux d'un air sceptique. Les trois compères jubilèrent intérieurement en voyant la mine du sergent. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Profitant de ce que la jeune femme repartait dans la cuisine, il les apostropha :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Et toi Jean je croyais que tu aimais ma sœur ?»

« C'est le cas rassure-toi. Mais ce n'est pas de nous dont il est question ici.» sourit le sous-lieutenant.

« Quoi ?» s'étonna Fuery, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

« En effet. Dis-moi … tu serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ?» glissa Falman.

« Hein ?» fit Kain un peu fort.

Le tout en rougissant, ai-je oublié de dire. Le retour de Dark l'empêcha de demander plus d'explications sur ces insinuations. La jeune femme se rassit. La conversation vint sur un sujet plus sérieux : la visite des militaires chez De Vitto.

« L'accueil fut délicieusement métallique, comme le veut la coutume avec ces gens-là.» commença Breda.

« Nous avions réussi à en capturer un vivant, mais alors que nous avions commencé à l'interroger, il s'est suicidé on ne sait comment.» révéla Breda.

« Capsule d'arsenic.» intervint Dark.

« Pardon ?» fit Havoc.

« Je connais ce genre de pratique, ils ne sont pas les seuls à la pratiquer. Quand ils sont admis dans ce genre d'organisation en tant qu'homme de main, donc proches du parrain, ils subissent une petite opération. On leur ôte une dent dans laquelle on dissimule ensuite une toute petite capsule de poison, puis on remet le tout. Et lorsqu'ils se font capturer, cela évite qu'ils ne parlent trop.» exposa Dark.

« Mais ils ne risquent pas de s'empoisonner en mangeant ?» demanda Havoc.

« Il suffit de faire attention. Mais il faut y donner un bon coup de croc pour la briser cette capsule.» répondit la brune.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait ! On se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait, mais en fait il brisait sa capsule.» s'exclama Vato.

« Donc vous ne savez toujours pas où se trouve De Vitto.» en déduisit Kain.

Breda secoua la tête en dénégation. Le sergent baissa la tête.

« Bien, passons à table si vous le voulez bien.» conclut Dark.

Elle se leva sans plus attendre, stupéfiant les militaires. Cela ne lui faisait-il donc ni chaud ni froid cette nouvelle ? Kain lui, comprit. Elle irait très certainement chercher les renseignements elle-même.

« Allez allons-y les gars.» dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Malgré leur incompréhension, le reste de la troupe suivit.

* * *

Durant le dîner, Breda nota l'air inquiet du sergent. Mais pas pour lui. Non, ses yeux noirs se portaient sur la seule présence féminine de l'endroit. Ce qui le conforta dans son idée. Après le dîner, Dark annonça qu'elle les laissait entre hommes. Voilà qui arrangea bien tout le monde. Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, Kain un peu plus doucement que les autres. Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui.

« Bien à nous quatre, sergent-chef Fuery.» lança Havoc.

Dire qu'il se faisait l'idée d'être une souris bien grasse devant trois chats affamés n'était pas peu dire. Breda et Falman le poussèrent au salon et le jetèrent presque sur le canapé.

« Alors où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, la jalousie de notre petit Fuery.» reprit Falman.

« Je suis pas jaloux.» protesta Kain en rajustant ses lunettes.

« Bon alors dans ce cas, je suppose que tu n'as aucune objection sur le fait qu'on -enfin moi et Falman surtout- courtise la demoiselle ?» questionna Breda.

« Mais pourquoi vous feriez ça d'abord ?» repartit le sergent.

« Parce qu'elle est mignonne.» répondit Vato.

« Et célibataire non ?» lança Jean.

« C'est pas vos oignons !»

Sa réaction suscita les ricanements de ses collègues. Jean décida d'enfoncer le clou, demandant mentalement pardon à la grande sœur du sergent pour la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

« Attendez un peu que Mustang s'en aperçoive les gars. Il ne laisse jamais passer une jolie fille sans rien dire.» lança-t-il.

« Vous n'oseriez pas …» souffla Kain.

L'image de la brunette dans les bras de son supérieur passa devant ses prunelles. Et l'affola.

« Mais enfin Kain, en quoi ça te dérange ?» sussurra Heymans.

« Je … je ...»

« A moins qu'elle ne te plaise.» fit Vato.

Kain rougit.

« Moi mais non …» dit-il faiblement.

« Et c'est pour ça que t'es tout rouge ? Crois-moi Fuery, quand on s'énerve à la pensée d'une fille qu'on connaît dans les bras d'un autre, c'est qu'on est jaloux. Et quand on est jaloux c'est qu'on est amoureux. Je sais de quoi je parle.» lança Jean sérieusement.

« Et c'est aussi précisément ce qu'on espère te faire comprendre.» révéla Breda.

Kain les regarda les un après les autres. Ce qui expliquerait … ses réactions bizarres depuis ce matin. Il repensa à ce que ces collègues venaient de lui dire. Il n'aimerait vraiment pas qu'un autre tente de séduire Dark.

« Oh.» dit-il simplement.

« T'as pigé maintenant ?» lança le rouquin.

« Je … je suis tombé amoureux de mon garde du corps …» réalisa Kain.

« Au fait, je pensais que tu avais plutôt jeté ton dévolu sur Scieszka. Vu que tu allais la voir régulièrement.» souligna Vato.

« Oh eh bien, j'avais décidé de suivre un conseil d'Havoc et de la connaître un peu mieux. Mais il faut avouer que d'une Dark fait bien plus féminine et que de deux, Scieszka rapporte tout et n'importe quoi aux livres. Je crois que sortie de là ce n'est pas brillant.» révéla Kain.

Elle était gentille oui, et il était agréable de parler avec elle le temps d'une pause. Mais 24/24h en revanche … cela risquait de devenir ennuyeux.

« Toute manière, si Dark lui plaît on ne peut rien y faire.» reprit Breda.

« Mais euh … qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?» s'inquiéta Fuery.

Ses collègues s'entre-regardèrent, surpris par la question.

« Ben écoute, nourris-la bien, fais-lui prendre l'air, arrose-la de temps à autre ...» répondit Jean.

« Pour le dernier point tu vas un peu vite en besogne Havoc.» rappela Breda.

« Mwarf !»

Kain se mit la main en visière. Des fois il n'était pas aidé.

« Tu vas la séduire quelle question.» éclaircit Falman.

« Oui mais c'est Dark quand même ! Elle est … ben … un peu dangereuse quoi. Et puis, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Si je l'énerve ...» rappela Kain.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Ce doit être le même genre qu'Hawkeye.» comprit Havoc.

Le sergent eut une moue expressive montrant son accord.

« Tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'essaie pas, d'un autre côté.» dit Falman.

« Mouais, m'enfin déjà qu'il a un parrain de la pègre aux trousses, on va ptêt éviter de rallonger la liste de ceux qui lui en veulent.» fit Breda avec bon sens.

« Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça lui déplairait. Toutes les femmes aiment qu'on les courtise non ?» insista Vato.

« Les femmes ordinaires oui.» répondit Jean en croisant les bras.

« A toi de voir Fuery. Toi seul sait ce qu'il convient de faire.» conclut Breda.

Il soupira. Décidément il n'avait pas le cul sorti des ronces en ce moment. Ses collègues le laissèrent donc réfléchir à sa situation. Kain les raccompagna la porte. Lorsqu'il la referma, il posa le front contre. Alors comme ça, il était amoureux. Il songea à la brune, et effectivement son rythme cardiaque changea. Si on lui avait dit qu'il craquerait pour une ancienne meurtrière, il aurait appelé l'asile.

« _Mais on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Et d'après Dan, elle tuait surtout des criminels. En dehors de son unité, elle n'a pas vraiment tué d'innocents. Si tant est que les militaires entrent dans cette catégorie._» réfléchit-il.

Et de ce qu'il avait appris ce matin en discutant avec elle, ils avaient des goûts communs. Fuery soupira. M'enfin quand même ! Il se décolla de la porte d'entrée. La nuit porte conseil, sans doute saurait-il quoi faire demain. En passant devant la porte de Dark, il s'arrêta. Dormait-elle déjà ? Il se remémora l'instant où il s'était retrouvé collé à elle dans la cuisine. La chaleur de son corps, ses formes féminines … Kain déglutit, le sang rugissant à ses tempes. Il courut presque rejoindre sa chambre. En se glissant dans son lit, il songea qu'il aurait pourtant aimé la serrer contre lui. Le lit lui parut froid, il se recroquevilla. Le cœur a ses raisons hein. Le sien devait être déréglé alors. Quoique.


	5. Le lion noir

**Un défi de taille pour notre garde du corps. Ou quand le passé nous rattrape. **

**Bonne lecture ^^!**

* * *

« Dark … tu comptes vraiment capturer un des hommes de De Vitto ?» demanda Kain.

« Il va bien falloir, si on veut lui régler son compte.» répondit la brune.

« Mais comment vas-tu éviter qu'il ne se suicide ?» continua Kain.

« En ne lui laissant pas le temps de croquer dans sa capsule, tout simplement.»

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question. Fuery se tenait appuyé contre la porte du salon, l'air inquiet. Dark était en train de rassembler des munitions, le colonel Dan Hiragi lui en ayant livré ce matin. Le blond l'avait également informé que Mustang avait un autre coin à visiter dans quelques jours.

« Et euuuh … je vais donc rester tout seul ici ?» reprit Kain.

« Non évidemment. Je vais demander à ton supérieur qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour me remplacer.»

En attendant, elle avait l'intention de l'appeler ce matin même. Le sergent fut donc chargé de la mettre en contact avec l'alchimiste.

* * *

Toni De Vitto était furieux. Le sergent était toujours en vie. Il paraissait avoir une bonne protection. Même le Xinois avait échoué. Le parrain avait pourtant cru qu'avec son alchimie particulière il aurait eu l'avantage. Mais non. Si ça continuait il allait devoir s'en occuper en personne. Enfin, il lui restait encore une carte à jouer. Après ça, il aviserait. L'homme saisit donc son téléphone.

Une heure plus tard, une voiture se gara devant sa villa. Une femme à l'allure élégante, cheveux roux mi-longs bien lisses en descendit. Deux hommes la conduisirent dans le bureau du parrain.

« El Leon Negro je suppose. Enchanté, asseyez-vous.» dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

« Merci. Vous avez dit au téléphone avoir un contrat pour moi. » dit la rouquine.

« En effet. Un chien de l'armée a fait capoter une grosse transaction quelques années plus tôt. J'ai envoyé divers hommes le dézinguer, mais tous ont échoués.» annonça Toni.

Il lui passa un dossier avec un photo de Kain Fuery.

« Lui ? » dit-elle avec dédain.

« Je sais, il n'a l'air de rien, mais il a trouvé un bon garde du corps apparemment. Vous connaissez le Xinois j'imagine ?»

« J'en ai entendu parler en effet. Il a donc été éliminé. Très bien, j'accepte le contrat.»

De Vitto sourit. La réputation d'El Leon Negro était internationale. Elle, elle saurait bien le débarrasser de ce fichu clampin. Quelle chance qu'elle aie été de passage dans le pays. La jeune femme referma le dossier qu'elle rendit à son nouveau client. De Vitto assigna quelques hommes dans la recherche de leur cible. L'assassin quitta les lieux en leur compagnie.

* * *

« Entendu Dark. J'enverrais Hawkeye vous remplacer.» fit Mustang.

« Merci bien colonel.» répondit Dark.

Il n'avait pas été simple de lui faire accepter son idée. Toutefois, le colonel souhaitait également en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Autant que Dark s'en charge, après tout elle connaissait le milieu et possédait quelques contacts. Et puis, elle saurait très certainement protéger le brun en cas de besoin aussi bien que son lieutenant. Tiens maintenant qu'il y pensait …

« Dites-moi Dark, j'ai une question. Voilà quelques jours qu'un assassin semble rôder dans la capitale. Les victimes sont des gens du milieu, mais elles ont toutes un signe distinctif. Un dessin sur le front, une espèce de lion.»

A l'autre bout du fil, Dark arrondit les yeux. Un lion sur le front …

« Quoi ?» dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment froide.

« Un meurtrier qui dessine un lion sur le front. Ça vous parle ?» reprit Mustang, un brin étonné par le changement de ton.

« C'est votre enquête ?» demanda Dark.

« Oui, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'en apprendre plus.»

« Laissez tomber. N'approchez en aucune manière de cet assassin.»

« Mais pourquoi ?» s'étonna Roy.

« Parce que vous n'en réchapperez pas. Demandez à Dan, il sait de quoi il s'agit. Et faites-moi confiance : renoncez.»

Mustang n'en sut pas plus. Dark raccrocha. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.

« Dark, ça va ?» s'enquit Kain.

La jeune femme avait l'air … effrayée. Ce qui surprit son protégé. Il devait en falloir pour qu'elle aie peur.

« Ouais. Bon, si j'ai bien compris on arrive à court de provisions. Dan étant indisponible, il va donc falloir qu'on sorte.»

Elle s'éloigna du téléphone. Le sergent la suivit du regard perplexe.

De son côté, Roy parvint à rejoindre son collègue Dan avant que ce dernier ne parte en mission.

« Salut. Faut je te parle là maintenant tout de suite, c'est urgent.» lança Roy.

« Bon mais vite fait alors. Je dois partir.»

« Okay. J'ai une autre enquête en plus de l'affaire De Vitto, un assassin cette fois. Il dessine un lion sur le front de ses victimes. Quand j'en ai parlé à Dark elle m'a conseillé de laisser tomber. Tu sais pourquoi ?» raconta Mustang.

« Un lion sur le front ?» releva Dan.

« Oui.»

« Oh putain Roy. Dark a raison, surtout t'en mêle pas.»

« Pour quelle raison ? » voulut savoir le brun.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais crois-moi, restes-en là. Bon je file.»

Dan le planta dans le couloir. Roy fronça les sourcils : tous deux connaissaient visiblement l'identité de l'assassin, et également qu'il était redoutable. L'instinct du brun souffla la plus grande prudence. Il retourna donc dans son bureau sans avoir déterminé la marche à suivre.

* * *

« Le voilà madame, à quinze heures. » fit un des hommes de DeVitto.

El Leon Negro reporta son regard vers l'endroit désigné. Et écarquilla les yeux.

« Oooh ? Mais en voilà une surprise. Bien, je m'occupe de celle qui l'accompagne. Vous, vous capturez la cible et surtout, vous me la laissez.» ordonna El Leon.

« Très bien.»

Tout le monde sortit des véhicules.

Kain trouvait que Dark était bien nerveuse ce matin. Et pressée aussi, comme si elle craignait de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec le colonel ? Il se tramait quelque chose il en était sûr. Le sergent allait lui poser la question, quand il vit une femme se planter derrière Dark. Lorsqu'elle celle-ci se retourna, elle sursauta en la découvrant.

« Bien le bonjour ma chère Dark. » sourit El Leon Negro.

« Alors c'est bien toi qui t'amuses à Central. » répondit Dark.

« En effet. Je suis de passage, tu sais pourquoi. Je viens de constater que tu te trouvais dans les parages également, et que tu avais … changé de voie. » reprit El Leon, non sans mépris.

Dark la fusilla du regard. El Leon Negro venait du même endroit qu'elle. Et s'y trouvait toujours visiblement. Bien que destinées à travailler ensemble, elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues.

« Garde du corps, non mais vraiment. Tu es tombée bien bas.»

« Moi au moins j'ai pas l'air de faire le trottoir.» siffla Dark.

L'expression de son interlocutrice changea pour devenir ombrageuse.

« Mesure tes paroles Dark. Tu n'es pas en position de proférer des insultes. Mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'on solde nos comptes. Je suis là pour m'occuper du mioche que tu gardes.»

Dark arrondit les yeux. Kain …

« Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te massacre t'entends ?» avertit Dark d'une voix mortuaire.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça.»

Le fait d'être dans un lieu passant l'empêchèrent de débuter les hostilités. El Leon Negro profita du passage d'un groupe pour partir. S'écartant afin que les passants marchent entre elles elle s'éclipsa. Dark relâcha son souffle. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit que le soldat avait disparu. La brune se précipita vers la rue pour apercevoir un véhicule démarrer précipitamment. Elle échappa un cri de rage.

Fuery déglutit. Il se retrouvait encadré par deux hommes, les poignets liés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son garde du corps, il avait sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche en même temps qu'on le tirait en arrière. Le sergent s'était retrouvé entouré de bonhommes plus grands que lui, le dissimulant ainsi à la foule. Un canon d'arme était ensuite venu se loger entre ses omoplates. Le soldat fut sommé d'avancer. On le jeta ensuite dans une voiture. Nul doute quant à sa destination. Pourtant, le véhicule s'arrêta peu après être sorti de la capitale, près d'un vaste parc. On fit sortir le prisonnier. Face à lui, la femme qu'il avait vu parler à Dark. Un de ses ravisseurs le fit tomber au sol. El Leon Negro s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Hmmm, au moins il est mignon. Alors dis-moi, comment tu t'es retrouvé avec Dark ?» questionna-t-elle en lui attrapant le menton.

« De quoi je me mêle greluche ?» riposta Kain.

« Hahahaha ! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Amusant. Bien, emmenez-le, que je m'en occupe.»

On saisit le militaire par le col pour le forcer à se relever. El Leon Negro partit devant, vers les bois où ils pourraient laisser le cadavre. Ils avaient juste un escalier à gravir pour y accéder. Mais alors que le groupe se trouvait en son milieu, une silhouette se profila tout en haut.

« Dark.» souffla Kain avec un sourire.

Toutefois, elle avait une expression qui l'effraya. Un air vraiment meurtrier.

« Déjà là. » constata El Leon Negro avec une moue.

« T'as ramené toute la maison close avec toi ?» lança la brune.

La remarque fit grincer plusieurs dents. Mais avant que qui que soit ne puisse réagir, elle lança quelque chose. Une grenade fumigène. Une épaisse fumée rouge envahit aussitôt les lieux. Le produit était en plus agressif pour les voies respiratoires. Dark sauta ensuite sur la rampe. Elle avait calculé à quelle distance se trouvait son protégé. Ce dernier songeait d'ailleurs à s'enfuir, si seulement cette fumée voulait bien cesser de lui arracher la glotte. Tout à coup, il se sentit saisi au col. Dark le fit passer sous la rampe des escaliers. Elle trancha ses liens.

« Décampe !»

Fuery ne se fit pas prier. Il courut vers les bois. Dark pour sa part, dégaina deux armes à feu. Elle entreprit de descendre tous ceux qui se trouvaient encore prisonniers par la fumée. Un mouvement sur le côté attira son attention. El Leon Negro, qui lui lança un couteau. La brune tira sur la lame. Ce fut au tour de son adversaire de pointer une arme à feu. Dark bondit par-dessus la rampe, après avoir prit une inspiration. Elle traversa le nuage, tuant deux hommes sur son chemin. Elle remonta ensuite. Une balle siffla à son oreille. El Leon était tout près. Dark tendit le bras armé en arrière et tira. Elle bifurqua ensuite, bondit par-dessus un fourré et entra dans le bois.

* * *

Kain de son côté, s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle. Appuyé contre un large tronc, il jeta un œil derrière. Il n'avait pas été suivi. Où en était Dark ? Pourvu qu'elle ne se soit pas faite tuer. Le sergent entendit soudain des bruits de course. Les hommes qui accompagnaient El Leon Negro. Ils se séparèrent. Les yeux noirs fouillèrent alentour. Le sergent repéra une grosse branche. Parfait, il pourrait se défendre. Toujours dissimulé derrière son tronc, il patienta. Un des gars approchait, il l'entendait. Il le laissa passer devant lui. Lorsqu'il le jugea bon, Kain passa à l'action. Il frappa aussi fort qu'il put à la tête de l'homme en costard. Le type chuta. Le sergent le tira vers l'arbre. Il récupéra ensuite son arme ainsi que trois chargeurs plus un poignard.

Bien. Il s'agissait de retrouver Dark à présent. Fuery quitta sa cachette. Des coups de feu claquèrent pas loin. Cela eut le mérite d'attirer ceux qui se trouvaient alentour. Kain alla dans leur direction au pas, passant d'un arbre à l'autre.

« D'où ça venait ?» demanda un des gars.

Six d'entre eux examinaient les alentours. Soudain, un coup partit, l'un d'eux tomba suivi d'un autre. Dark tomba ensuite au milieu d'eux. Un type brandit une mitraillette. Elle saisit le canon puis l'entraînant avec elle au moment où il tira. Ce furent quatre hommes restant qui prirent les balles. Dark passa derrière le survivant puis lui tira dans le cou. Elle passa ensuite le pied sous la mitraillette puis la fit sauter dans sa main. La brune repartit. Après avoir couru un moment, elle plongea dans un buisson. Devant, trois hommes. La mitraillette fit son œuvre. Un groupe plus important arriva sur les lieux. Dark quitta sa cachette. Les balles sifflèrent. La brune les attira plus loin.

« Où est-elle passée ?»

Ils étaient arrivés près d'une cascade. Nulle trace de leur cible. Chacun chercha attentivement. Puis soudain, un torrent de balles. Les hommes de De Vitto tombèrent comme des mouches. Dark émergea de derrière la cascade. Un instant après, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Un homme lui tombait dessus depuis un arbre. La jeune femme bondit en arrière. Il fit feu sur elle. Elle esquiva en zigzag et gagna un arbre. L'homme approcha avec prudence. Il s'adossa au tronc un instant. En regardant par terre il vit l'ombre de la brune. Sans plus attendre il bondit. Mais … personne.

_PAN ! _

Ou plutôt si. Dark se tenait accroupie sur le sol. Son adversaire chuta. Elle s'en alla. Il ne devait plus rester grand chose de l'équipe d'El Leon. Dark pointa à nouveau la mitraillette, cinq personnes en moins. Finalement, elle finit par rejoindre El Leon Negro. Aussitôt elle la mitrailla. La rouquine s'enfuit. L'arme de Dark arriva à court de munitions. Elle la jeta avant de partir à sa poursuite. Mais l'ennemi l'attendait. La brune n'eut que le temps de se jeter dans un buisson. Les balles sifflèrent autour d'elle. Commença alors un ballet à mort. Toutes deux donnaient là leur plein potentiel. Elles passaient d'une branche à l'autre, exécutaient un salto tout en visant l'autre, ou pour rejoindre le sol, le tout sans pratiquement s'arrêter de tirer.

Elles avaient quelques coupures dues aux balles qui les manquaient de peu. La forêt résonna longtemps de coup de feu. Face à face, les deux femmes arrivèrent à court de munitions au même moment. Jetant alors leurs pistolets, elles sortirent un poignard en courant l'une vers l'autre. Les lames se fracassèrent l'une contre l'autre. De nouvelles coupures vinrent s'ajouter aux autres. Dark parvint à donner un coup de pied au ventre d'El Leon. Pendant que cette dernière reculait pliée en deux, la brune saisit l'occasion. Mais son adversaire se reprit immédiatement. Elle lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce. Dark bascula en arrière et se réceptionna sur son épaule toujours blessée. Ce qui lui arracha un cri. El Leon dégaina un minuscule pistolet qu'elle avait caché dans son corsage. Dark n'eut que le temps de la voir la mettre en joue.

Le coup claqua. Ce fut ensuite le silence. Dark s'était instinctivement raidie au moment du coup de feu. Toutefois le corps qui chuta ne fut pas le sien. El Leon Negro s'effondra définitivement. La brune fronça les sourcils. Qui avait bien pu …

« Kain.» dit-elle en tournant la tête.

Le soldat tenait encore l'arme fumante. Réalisant qu'il avait fait mouche, il laissa l'arme tomber au sol pour se ruer vers la brune en hurlant son prénom. Dark sourit avant de se relever. Elle reçut le jeune sergent dans les bras.

« Oouuf !» souffla-t-elle.

« Dark !»

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il la serrait si fort. La brunette sourit avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Contente de te voir encore debout petit chiot.» dit-elle doucement.

« Pareil pour toi. Mais par contre t'es dans un sale état.» constata Kain en s'écartant.

Il laissa ses bras autour de sa taille, elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures.»

Il lui sourit avant de la serrer encore. La jeune femme posa la joue contre sa tête. Cette fois, elle avait bien cru le perdre. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment.

« Au fait, tu as tué tous les hommes de main ?» interrogea Kain.

« Je pense.»

« Moi j'en ai assommé un. Il peut peut-être nous renseigner.» informa le brun.

« Ce serait une bonne chose ça petit chiot.» dit Dark.

Il la relâcha, puis l'emmena vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le type. Dark le ralentit : si jamais il avait reprit connaissance, il pouvait très bien avoir récupéré une arme. Elle le fit donc passer derrière elle. Passant près d'un corps, elle ramassa une arme. Une fois près de l'endroit en question, elle bondit.

« Il n'est plus là. Forcément.» annonça-t-elle.

Par acquis de conscience Dark examina les hauteurs. Ceci fait, ils retournèrent à l'entrée des bois.

« Il est parti. Il manque une voiture.» nota Kain.

Dark soupira.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Dark appela Mustang pour l'informer de la résolution de son enquête sur El Leon Negro. Kain était occupé à la soigner.

« Parfait Dark, je vous remercie. Je vous fais toujours signe pour aller à la pêche ?»

« Plus que jamais.»

Elle lui indiqua où trouver les corps, puis raccrocha.

« Dis-moi … cette femme que j'ai abattue. Tu la connaissais ?» questionna Fuery.

Elle tourna ses yeux verts.

« Si tu ne veux pas me répondre c'est pas grave.» dit Kain après un silence.

« Étant donné que tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, je pense que tu as mérité des explications. En effet, je la connaissais et même bien. Nous avons grandi ensemble au sein de la société qui a fait de nous des assassins.»

Aucune ne connaissait le vrai prénom de l'autre. Mais elles avaient été rivales depuis le premier jour. El Leon Negro avait passé son temps à tenter d'intimider Dark, bien souvent par la violence. D'autant plus que les enfants étaient privées de tout, y compris l'essentiel. Afin d'obtenir ce qui leur était nécessaire il leur fallait remporter des épreuves. Elles devaient y parvenir ensemble mais hélas, ce n'était pas souvent le cas. El Leon tâchait de chiper tout ce qu'elle pouvait de sa rivale.

« Wow. Et tu sais pourquoi elle t'en voulait à ce point ?» demanda Kain.

« Pas vraiment, je ne peux que supposer. J'ai été présentée à elle comme héritière de La Nocturne, et si j'ai bonne mémoire elle l'admirait beaucoup.»

« Et ce fut une réussite.» ironisa Kain.

« Tu l'as dit. Bien, il va être temps de passer à table.»

« Laisse. Il faut que tu te reposes.» intervint Fuery.

« T'inquiètes petit chiot, je suis pas encore mourante.» répliqua la brune en se levant.

Kain soupira, puis la suivit à la cuisine.


	6. La pêche

**Cette fois Roy et Dark passent aux choses sérieuses. Kain va-t-il enfin être tranquille ?**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Kain fut convoqué au Q.G par Mustang pour avoir sa déposition concernant l'affaire De Vitto. Pendant ce temps, Dark retrouva Dan Hiragi, revenu de mission.

« J'ai appris qu'El Leon Negro était dans le coin.» dit-il inquiet.

« Était oui.»

« Développe ?»

« Eh bien pour faire court, elle se trouve à présent dans un coin de la morgue.» résuma Dark.

Dan soupira de soulagement. Au moins, la société qui avait formée Dark ne savait toujours pas où elle se trouvait. Car le jour où ils sauraient, nul doute qu'ils allaient envoyer du beau monde. Dark décida de faire un tour par le stand de tir. Elle y trouva sans grande surprise Riza Hawkeye. La brune empoigna un fusil, puis visa sur la cible de la blonde en pleine tête.

« Bonjour.» lança-t-elle.

Riza tourna son arme pour trouer la cible de sa camarade.

« Bonjour à vous aussi.»

Les salutations échangées, elles passèrent à l'entraînement. Une petite heure plus tard, alors que Dark revenait du stand, elle aperçut Kain en compagnie de Scieszka. Cette dernière exulta soudain puis planta un bisou sur la joue du sergent. La réaction de Dark ne se fit pas attendre.

« OUAAAAH !» cria Sciezska.

Un couteau à la lame impressionnante venait de se ficher juste devant son nez.

« Dark !» fit Kain choqué.

C'était pas passé loin non plus de son côté.

« T'étais pas censé être avec Mustang toi ?» questionna-t-elle glaciale.

« Je viens de finir.»

Dark avança puis ôta la lame du mur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Scieszka qu'elle toisa. Cette dernière déglutit.

« Au revoir.» lança Dark d'un ton polaire.

Scieszka décampa sans demander son reste. Dark fit tournoyer son couteau avant de le ranger. Elle passa ensuite à côté du sergent sans lui accorder un regard.

« Eh bien eh bien ! Voilà qui est étrange.» lança Dan qui passait par là.

« Colonel Hiragi.» dit Kain en faisant le salut.

« Rompez sergent. Que s'est-il passé au juste ?»

« Je n'en sais rien monsieur. Juste que j'ai bien cru que mon nez allait disparaître.» répondit Kain.

« Hmmm … si je ne connaissais pas Dark je pencherais pour de la jalousie.» fit Dan songeur.

« Dark ? Jalouse ? Vous croyez que c'est possible ?» s'étonna Kain.

« Honnêtement, je suis aussi perdu que vous.»

Kain eut du mal à refréner un sourire. Si c'était bien une réaction de jalousie de sa part, il pouvait espérer compter un peu pour elle.

* * *

De son côté, la brune se trouvait dans le bureau du Flame Alchemist. Il leur fallait mettre au point un plan pour capturer un des hommes de De Vitto vivant.

« Il est évident que si on tente un passage en force ça va finir comme la dernière fois.» rappela Dark.

« Je suis d'accord. Je propose donc qu'on en repère un, puis qu'on le capture. Seulement, il ne va pas se livrer facilement, capsule de poison ou pas.» souligna Mustang.

« En effet, je me chargerais de la lui ôter, en parlant de ça. Faire pression sur ce genre de bonhomme ne sera pas facile. Ils ont un sens de la loyauté aigu : pour eux, leur organisation est comme une famille au propre comme au figuré. Certains sont effectivement membres de la même famille.» précisa Dark avec un geste de la main.

« Que pourrait-on bien trouver dans ce cas ?»

« On peut toujours essayer la manière forte.» suggéra Dark.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de pratique que j'affectionne, hélas le temps nous manque. De Vitto doit être très en colère : il a perdu beaucoup d'hommes dans cette histoire. Je crains qu'il en vienne à vouloir régler ça lui-même. » reprit Roy.

« Ce qui nous arrangerait il faut bien le reconnaître. Mais également plus dangereux, car là on aura droit à l'artillerie lourde.»

« Qu'il essaie.» ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le colonel.

Dark eut un sourire en coin. En effet, qu'il essaie. Il trouverait à qui parler. Kain fit son entrée dans le bureau, demandant s'ils avaient terminé.

« La théorie l'est en effet. Reste à la mettre en pratique.» répondit le colonel.

Riza lui coula un regard. Rarissimes étaient les fois où ils n'étaient pas ensemble dans une mission. Ayant un aperçu des compétences de Dark, elle était toutefois un peu rassurée. Roy décida qu'ils partiraient dans l'après-midi. En attendant, Fuery s'installa au bureau de ses collègues.

« Au fait Fuery, des nouvelles de ta sœur ?» demanda Havoc.

« Non, comment aurais-je pu en avoir avec tout ça ?»

« J'avais espéré.» fit tristement le blond.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre le bureau.

« Et toi, t'as essayé quelque chose ou pas ?» demanda discrètement Breda.

« Oui : survivre.» répliqua Fuery.

La remarque amena des sourires amusés. Il est vrai que les circonstances n'étaient pas favorables à une cour en bonne et due forme.

« Mais tu vas tenter ou pas ?» questionna Falman.

« Oui je pense. Reste à trouver le bon moment.» répondit Kain les joues roses.

Dark donna le signal du départ. Le sergent salua ses collègues et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Ils passèrent devant les archives où travaillait Scieszka. Cette dernière passa, une pile de dossiers dans les bras. Elle observa le sergent aux côtés de la femme qui avait manqué de lui trouer la tête un peu plus tôt.

« _Il la dévore des yeux on dirait_. » pensa-t-elle.

Aucun des deux ne fit attention à elle. Sur le trajet, Kain repéra un fleuriste. Il s'éloigna de son garde du corps puis entra dans la boutique.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va fiche là-dedans ?_» s'interrogea Dark.

Elle s'apprêta à entrer quand le jeune homme sortit.

« Tiens !» clama-t-il en brandissant son achat.

Tellement haut que Dark craignit un instant de gober quelques fleurs. Il avait choisi un assortiment de fleurs colorées.

« Pour moi ? Eh bien merci petit chiot.» répondit la brune en prenant le bouquet.

Ledit chiot rougit et osa à peine la regarder.

« Par contre, évite de t'éloigner brusquement d'accord ?» reprit-elle.

« Oui oui.»

De retour, la brunette installa les fleurs dans un vase.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Dark retrouva le colonel devant le Q.G. Il l'attendait dans un véhicule. Kain l'avait regardée partir avec angoisse. Hawkeye était venue remplacer la jeune femme. Dark monta dans la voiture du colonel, côté passager.

« Je me demandais, pour l'interrogatoire.» lança Dark.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, attendant la suite.

« Que diriez-vous d'un petit bûcher ?»

Roy haussa les sourcils. Une demi-heure plus tard, le militaire avait garé sa voiture non loin d'une ruelle des bas-quartiers. A la frontière à vrai dire. Roy avait prit soin de passer une tenue civile. Lui et Dark sortirent, puis franchirent la ruelle délimitant l'entrée des quartiers les moins bien famés. L'endroit visé était un bar clandestin. Il leur fallut marcher une dizaine de minutes. Dark possédait un indicateur habitué du coin, qui lui avait fourni le mot de passe pour y pénétrer. La brunette frappa à une porte métallique. Un judas s'ouvrit.

« Mot de passe ?»

« Destiny.»

Le judas se referma, la porte métallique grinça. Nos héros entrèrent. L'intérieur ressemblait à n'importe quel bar ordinaire. Excepté peut-être la tête des clients. Dark avança jusqu'à une table libre, côté mur. Roy la suivit et s'assit en face d'elle. Un air de musique émanant d'une radio emplissait l'air.

« Comment allons-nous les repérer ?» demanda Mustang à mi-voix.

« Ils ont un signe distinctif, que j'ai vu à plusieurs reprises sur les carcasses de ces types. Une chevalière avec une pierre plate émeraude.» répondit Dark.

Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Ne leur restait plus qu'à patienter en espérant qu'un des hommes du parrain se montre. Roy proposa une partie de billard histoire de passer le temps. Trois bonnes heures s'écoulèrent. Vers le soir, lui et Dark avaient épuisés tous les jeux de la salle : billard, fléchettes, cartes, échecs.

« Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt revenir demain soir.» lança Dark.

« Je crois aussi. On va finir par paraître suspects si on s'éternise jusqu'à la fermeture.» acquiesça Mustang.

Ils décidèrent donc de quitter les lieux. En repartant, le vigile leur donna le mot de passe pour le lendemain. Roy ramena Dark au Q.G. Ils convinrent d'un nouveau rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir 20h.

« Bonsoir Dark !» fit Kain lorsqu'elle franchit la porte.

« Bonsoir Kain. Lieutenant Hawkeye.»

« Bonsoir Dark. Avez-vous pu obtenir des renseignements ?» interrogea Riza.

« Rien du tout, pas un chat de la pègre de tout l'après-midi. Nous réessaierons demain soir.»

« Entendu. Je vous laisse dans ce cas.»

« Merci pour le relais.» lança Dark.

La soldate quitta donc le couple.

« Ça s'est bien passé petit chiot ?» interrogea la brune en allant vers la cuisine.

« Moui.»

A sa voix elle comprit qu'il avait dû s'ennuyer. Riza avait apporté un peu de travail du bureau. Il l'avait aidée, mais malgré ça il avait compté les minutes. Surtout qu'il était préoccupé de savoir si elle allait bien. Chose qu'il était amené à ressentir encore par la suite.

* * *

En tout, Dark et Roy durent revenir trois fois au bar clandestin avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ne restait plus qu'à passer à l'action. Ils quittèrent le coin une minute à peine après le départ de leur cible. Mustang enfila un gant, puis provoqua une petite explosion qui creva un pneu arrière du véhicule de leur homme. Dark prit la suite des opérations. L'homme sortit pour découvrir ce qui l'empêchait de partir. Il posa un genou à terre devant son pneu endommagé. Ce fut ensuite le trou noir. Roy vint aider la jeune femme à porter leur victime dans leur voiture. Le militaire fit ensuite route vers un entrepôt désert à cette heure. Mustang se chargea de le ficeler à une chaise. Dark de son côté, lui ouvrit la bouche afin de rechercher cette fameuse capsule.

Elle toucha chaque dent du fond, avant d'en finalement trouver une qui s'enleva dès qu'elle appuya dessus. La capsule fut enlevée. Roy la vit en prendre une autre qu'elle replaça sous la dent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» interrogea-t-il.

« Un petit mélange de ma composition. J'y ai mis les ingrédients les plus piquants que je connaisse. S'il brise sa capsule, et il le fera, il aura une petite surprise.» répondit Dark en refermant le clapet de l'homme.

Ceci fait, la brune lui administra deux tartes magistrales. Ce qui réveilla le bonhomme.

« Hééé mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» s'exclama-t-il.

« Un petit interrogatoire, voilà ce qui se passe.» répondit Mustang.

Le type lui darda un regard ironique. Compte là-dessus. Il fit exactement ce à quoi ils s'attendaient : une tentative de suicide. Ils le virent ouvrir de grands yeux, puis les fermer et baisser la tête avec une grimace. Il essaya vainement de recracher l'affreux liquide qui avait envahi sa bouche. Peine perdue. Finalement il fut prit d'une quinte de toux, ayant un peu avalé le mélange.

« Alors ça arrache hein ? Laisse tomber le suicide mon pote, c'est désormais infaisable. En revanche, on peut tout à fait renouveler l'expérience gustative. J'ai un petit échantillon là. Tes yeux apprécieront certainement aussi.» lança Dark avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui montra un flacon. L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux, et la bouche et la gorge en feu.

« Nous n'avons qu'une seule question : quelle est l'adresse du quartier général de Toni De Vitto ?» demanda Mustang.

L'interrogé serra les dents. Ces deux-là prévoyaient très certainement de le torturer pour obtenir le renseignement. Ce qu'ils voulaient au parrain n'était pas non plus compliqué à deviner. C'était donc quitte ou double : soit ils tuaient Toni soit il en réchappait et le tuait lui.

« Alors ?» demanda Dark.

Le type lui répondit par des obscénités. La brune marcha donc vers lui en débouchant son flacon. Elle lui tira la tête en arrière et versa un peu son produit dans les yeux. Le type poussa un hurlement, se débattant sur sa chaise. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce qui lui agressait les globes oculaires.

« Deuxième essai.» annonça-t-elle.

Ils patientèrent un peu le temps qu'il se calme. Mustang renouvela la question. Réponse encore une fois négative. Dark lui versa le reste du produit dans le bec cette fois. Il manqua de s'étouffer. Cette chose lui enflammait la gorge.

« Dommage pour toi, on va devoir passer au cran au-dessus. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre le feu.» annonça Dark.

À travers ses yeux blessés, l'homme distingua vaguement un gant blanc avec une tache rouge. Il entendit ensuite un claquement. L'instant d'après, il sentit une chaleur au niveau du tibia gauche. Baissant la tête, il distingua une tache jaune orangée. Et ça commençait à brûler.

« C'est bien du feu au cas où tu te poserais la question. À chaque mauvaise réponse ou absence de réponse, j'enflammerais une partie de ton corps.» informa Roy.

L'homme paniqua. La douleur c'était une chose, il pouvait la supporter jusqu'à un certain point. Le mélange que cette femme lui avait fait avaler et versé dans ses yeux par exemple, c'était très pénible mais pas insurmontable. Des brûlures en revanche, se voir prendre feu petit à petit c'était une autre histoire. Il avait secoué sa jambe dans l'espoir d'éteindre le feu, en vain.

« L'adresse.» fit la voix glaciale de Dark.

« Je sais pas !» paniqua le type.

_Clac ! _Son autre jambe prit feu. Il poussa un cri et tâcha de faire disparaître les flammes. Sa jambe lui faisait à présent atrocement mal.

« C'est quand tu veux.» reprit Dark les bras croisés.

« Vous … vous n'avez aucun intérêt à me tuer ! Sinon vous n'obtiendrez jamais ce que vous voulez !» lança-t-il.

« Mais si. Il nous suffira juste de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.» répliqua la brune avec un sourire sadique.

L'homme hurla, les deux jambes à présent en feu, menaçant d'attaquer le reste de son corps. Il gesticula, manquant de tomber. Il roula des yeux paniqués vers ses tortionnaires, qui gardaient un visage impassible.

« D'accord ! 493 boulevard Bluebelt !» cria-t-il.

Roy et Dark échangèrent un regard.

« C'est la vérité je vous jure ! Pitié !»

Mustang empoigna soudain un seau qu'il avait tenu caché jusqu'ici. Il en jeta le contenu sur les jambes du prisonnier. Les flammes disparurent. Dark pendant ce temps, consulta une carte.

« Bon, le coin existe vraiment.» annonça-t-elle.

« Et s'il nous a menti ?» demanda Roy.

« Alors ce sera retour à la case départ.»

Elle replia la carte qu'elle donna à Mustang, puis s'avança vers l'homme. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, puis donna un léger coup de pied à ses jambes blessées. Il poussa un cri. Dark y glissa la capsule de poison, puis lui referma brutalement la mâchoire.

« Je vous laisse gérer le corps. Comme vous souhaitez.» dit-elle en passant près de lui.

Roy tourna les yeux vers le défunt. Il pourrait le réduire en cendres sans problème. Après tout, il faisait partie de ceux qui menaçaient la vie d'un de ses subordonnés. Cependant, la vie lui avait déjà été ôtée. Le colonel quitta donc l'entrepôt. Il demanderait à d'autres de venir le récupérer. Ce qu'il prit le temps de faire avant de revenir dans le véhicule.

« Et sinon, un barbecue chez De Vitto ça vous tente ?» proposa Dark.

« Là par contre, avec plaisir.» répondit Roy.

« Maintenant ?»

Roy mit le contact et démarra rapidement.

« Tant pis pour l'heure indue.»

Dark sourit pendant qu'elle dépliait la carte. Mustang roula assez rapidement, suivant les indications de la brunette. Ils en finiraient cette nuit.

* * *

De son côté, Kain Fuery avait trouvé comment occuper en partie la soirée : mettre au point un plan pour attirer Dark dans ses filets. Il avait proposé au lieutenant de continuer ses dossiers dans le bureau, ce qui serait plus confortable pour elle que la table basse du salon, et lui il pourrait téléphoner tranquille. Il appela chez Breda, ses collègues s'étant rassemblés chez lui, selon ce qu'ils lui avaient annoncé.

« Bon vous suggérez quoi alors ?» demanda-t-il en enroulant le cordon du téléphone autour de l'index.

« Des fleurs ! Elles adorent les fleurs !» clama la voix éloignée d'Havoc.

« Les chocolats aussi !» ajouta Falman.

« Mais ça suffit pas. Tu peux l'inviter au restaurant.» dit Breda.

« Un poème !» lança Jean.

« Ah oui c'est bien ça !» approuva Falman.

« Hein ? Mais j'y connais rien à la poésie moi.» objecta Kain.

« Ben écoute, sinon demande à Mustang. Il doit avoir un paquet de tuyaux lui.» lança Vato.

« Ça va pas non ? Surtout pas, pour qu'il la lui pique ensuite !» protesta Havoc.

« D'ailleurs, elle est pas avec lui là ?» questionna Breda.

Kain resserra sa prise autour du combiné.

« Je prends ce silence pour un oui.» sourit le rouquin.

« Ah ouais ? Encore ?» s'étonna Jean.

« Ça fait trois fois non ?» continua Vato.

« Arrêtez les gars, vous allez lui flanquer la trouille. Bon, pour en revenir à ta donzelle, soit naturel pour commencer. Pas la peine de jouer un rôle, elle finira par s'en rendre compte. Ensuite, soit sincère.» conseilla Breda.

« D'accord. Je … je vais lui offrir quelques fleurs et des chocolats. J'essaierais le resto après.» décida Kain.

« Paaaarfait. Tu nous raconteras tout ça ?»

« Euh … je sais pas.»

« Au moins si ça se passe bien.»

« Entendu. Merci les gars.»

« Pas de quoi ! Allez salut !»

Kain raccrocha pensif. Bon il avait une ou deux idées maintenant. Pourvu que ça ne la mette pas en colère. Y'avait pas de raison, mais si jamais il ne lui plaisait pas et qu'elle le repoussait … Fuery déglutit. Allons, il n'en saurait rien tant qu'il n'essaierait pas. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Du courage. Il se sentit nerveux. Il prit une inspiration. Tout … ira … bien. Peut-être devrait-il planquer ses armes et munitions. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.


	7. A feu et à balles

**L'heure du règlement de comptes a sonné. Nos deux héros se jettent dans la gueule du loup et la pilule risque fort d'être indigeste.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Roy gara la voiture un peu avant la villa. Dark chargea son arme.

« Bien. A première vue on nous a dit la vérité.» constata Mustang.

« Oui. Reste à voir si c'est la bonne personne qui habite ici. » ajouta Dark.

Ils sortirent d'un même mouvement. Tous deux marchèrent pendant une centaine de mètres, avant de tourner à droite. Ils contournèrent ainsi la villa. Dark prit son élan, puis grimpa sur un des piliers de pierre délimitant la villa. Elle sauta ensuite dans le petit jardin, puis approcha d'une fenêtre. Prudemment, elle y jeta un œil. Richement décorée, mais personne à l'horizon. Un éclat de voix attira son attention. Avisant une gouttière, la brune monta de deux étages. Un homme se tenait dans un bureau, vociférant au téléphone. Dark entendit parler d'un soldat qui tardait à être éliminé. L'homme changea de position, lui montrant ainsi son visage. C'était bien De Vitto. Elle redescendit, puis retourna sur le pilier de pierre. Mustang attendait en dessous.

« C'est la bonne adresse. On peut débuter les festivités.» annonça-t-elle en atterrissant à côté.

« Fort bien. Allons donc chauffer l'ambiance.»

Ils décidèrent de passer par la grande porte. Dark repéra trois gardes en train de discuter dans l'allée centrale. La jeune femme attrapa trois couteaux, qu'elle lança en même temps. Trois corps qui chutèrent en même temps. Elle et Roy coururent ensuite jusqu'à la porte. Ils s'adossèrent chacun à un côté. Dark repéra un autre garde accompagné d'un chien qui surgit du côté de Mustang. Elle lança un nouveau couteau, suivit d'un autre pour l'animal qui risquait de trahir leur présence. Roy fit face à la porte. Il claqua des doigts et la fit sauter. Dark entra aussitôt après. Elle abattit quatre hommes, surpris par l'explosion de la porte. Roy franchit la porte à son tour. Il tendit une main sur la gauche, lançant une première vague de feu.

Ce fut rapidement le branle-bas de combat dans la villa.

« Faut qu'on aille deux étages plus haut.» informa Dark en visant un type.

« Bien compris.»

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier. Entendant descendre, Mustang lança une explosion depuis la cage. Des cris l'informèrent qu'il avait fait mouche. Dark passa ensuite en premier, s'occupant de tuer tous ceux qui se redressaient d'un côté, et Roy de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent ainsi au premier étage. Soudain, l'alchimiste vit sa coéquipière d'un soir braquer un second pistolet vers lui. Les coups partirent sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

« Attention derrière, colonel.» dit-elle ensuite.

Cinq hommes gisaient au sol. Mustang en vit d'autres courir vers eux aussitôt après. Un raz-de-marée de feu envahit le couloir sur toute la hauteur et la largeur. La brune dégoupilla une grenade qu'elle lança en direction d'une aile. L'explosion ébranla la demeure. Ensuite, elle et le colonel continuèrent leur ascension, couverts par l'alchimie du soldat.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» s'écria Toni.

« On nous attaque monsieur ! Il faut partir vite !» lui répondit-on.

Le parrain ordonna de se rendre au salon. Un passage secret s'y trouvait. Sortant du bureau avec quatre hommes, il perçut les coups de feu mais également autre chose. Des explosions mais surtout une odeur de brûlé. Il se fit entraîner par ses hommes. Plus loin, Dark et Roy s'étaient mis à couvert dans une chambre. Collée à la porte, elle écoutait les yeux fermés. Puis lorsque des hommes arrivèrent près de la porte, elle s'en décolla brusquement puis tira. Le militaire entendit des corps chuter. Dark ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Le feu jaillit d'un côté, faisant voler les vitres en éclats, pendant que la brune couvrait les arrières.

« Là ! Il est là-bas !» s'exclama Dark en tirant.

Un des gardes de Toni tomba. Mustang la dépassa de peu pour lancer une déflagration. Le coup fit exploser les armes que deux autres tenaient. Un second claquement et ils partirent en cendres. Tous deux se précipitèrent à la poursuite de Toni. Le colonel fit sauter une porte. Le feu les précéda ensuite pour parer à toute riposte ennemie. D'ailleurs, le dernier garde flambait. Mais du parrain, point de trace.

« Il a disparu ? Il doit y avoir un passage secret quelque part.» dit Roy.

Chacun examina le coin. A priori, rien d'anormal. Mais Dark remarqua soudain une corne sur un tapis. Elle avança, puis tapota contre le mur. Le son était creux. Elle fit signe au colonel tout en s'éloignant rapidement. Mustang fit sauter le mur, révélant une entrée sombre.

« Pressons Dark ! Il n'est pas question qu'il nous échappe !»

Ils descendirent aussi vite que possible dans le passage encore éclairé. Ils purent accélérer l'allure une fois que les deux étages furent passés. Après cinq minutes ils sentirent de l'air frais. Alors qu'ils sortaient, Dark qui jetait toujours un œil sur les côtés aperçut un hommes avec deux mitraillettes. Elle empoigna le colonel par les habits pour le retenir, puis par la taille pour le faire chuter. Elle les fit rouler jusqu'au passage secret, pendant que les balles pleuvaient.

« Merci.» fit Roy.

« Y'a pas de quoi, mais il nous retarde.» répondit Dark.

Le brun fit courir une ligne alchimique sur la pelouse. Une explosion retentit. Tous deux bondirent. Apercevant leur agresseur au sol Dark lui tira dessus. Les flammes de l'incendie déclenché par Mustang commençaient à éclairer l'endroit. Nos deux héros arrivèrent près de l'entrée de la villa, quand une voiture fila à toute allure.

« Rah merde !» rugit le brun.

« Venez !» s'exclama Dark en le tirant par le poignet.

Elle courut vers une voiture et brisa la vitre avec la crosse de son arme. Elle ouvrit les portes. Roy s'engouffra dedans côté passager. Dark planta un couteau dans le contact, puis démarra dans un crissement de pneus. Écrasant la pédale de l'accélérateur elle tâcha de rattraper De Vitto.

« Il faut absolument qu'on le rattrape, c'est notre seule chance pour en finir.» répéta Roy.

« Eh bien écoutez, si vous connaissez un moyen de booster la voiture je suis preneuse !» rétorqua Dark.

Presque aussitôt, ils se regardèrent. Le même sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Mustang passa donc à l'arrière du véhicule. Non sans mal, d'autant plus que la conductrice prenait les virages à angle droit.

« Woah !» s'écria Mustang en s'écrasant sur la banquette arrière.

« C'est bon le brushing est pas trop abîmé ?» demanda Dark.

« J'en suis pas au point de me faire des brushings !»

Il ôta ses gants, puis demanda à la brune de lui passer une lame. Puis il entreprit de graver un cercle sur la planche arrière. Il posa la main dessus. Les éclairs qui en jaillirent modifièrent les tuyaux d'échappement, plus gros et un peu plus haut, ainsi que la structure du moteur. Il revint à l'avant, puis baissa la vitre. Il avait créé un petit tuyau de son côté, dans lequel il claqua des doigts. Aussitôt des flammes jaillirent à l'arrière, poussant le véhicule.

« Wouuuaaaah !» fit Dark en s'écrasant contre le siège.

La voiture gagna de la vitesse, que devait alimenter le colonel de temps à autre. Ils finirent par rattraper la voiture de De Vitto. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, Dark passa sa main à la portière. Elle visa la voiture devant. Toni zigzagua, évitant ainsi les balles. Enfin, l'une d'elle brisa quand même la lunette arrière. Roy baissa sa vitre et claqua des doigts. Le feu manqua les roues de peu.

« Chier !»

De Vitto décida de riposter. Dark donna un coup de volant. Elle percuta ensuite la voiture du parrain. Ce dernier pointa son arme.

* * *

« Ils sont bien longs, vous ne trouvez pas lieutenant ?» lança Kain en desservant.

« Si. J'espère que tout va bien.» répondit Riza devant l'évier.

« Et moi donc.» ajouta Kain sombrement.

Riza lui coula un regard. Il paraissait bien inquiet.

« Vous vous faites du souci pour Dark ?» lança-t-elle.

« Oui. Hein mais non mais pourquoi vous dites ça ?» lâcha-t-il tout à trac et en rougissant.

Riza sourit doucement et tira la bonde de l'évier.

« Parce que si c'était pour le colonel ça se verrait moins. Je vous connais sergent.» répondit-elle en s'essuyant les mains.

Touché, reconnut Kain. Il essuya la vaisselle, les joues carmines.

« Je ne pensais pas que Dark vous plaisait.» reprit Hawkeye.

« Si, c'est récent toutefois. J'ai appris à la connaître durant les longues heures où nous étions coincés ici.» avoua Kain.

« Je vois. Eh bien j'espère que ça marchera si d'aventure vous lui déclarez votre flamme.» souhaita Riza.

« Merci beaucoup lieutenant. En tout cas, je pense qu'elle peut protéger efficacement le colonel.»

« C'est aussi ce que je crois.»

Mais tous deux ne seraient pleinement rassurés qu'en les voyant revenir tous les deux sains et saufs. Kain termina de ranger la vaisselle, puis se rendit au salon en compagnie du lieutenant. Il s'allongea dans le canapé pendant qu'elle s'installait sur un fauteuil.

« _Lorsque Dark reviendra, cela signifiera que Toni De Vitto sera mort. La connaissant je doute qu'elle le laisse en vie. Et alors … elle partira. J'espère juste qu'elle voudra bien que je la revoie._» songea-t-il.

Si ça se trouve, elle ne serait plus là quand il se réveillerait demain. Non, Dark ne s'en irait pas sans lui dire au revoir tout de même. Kain soupira doucement, puis jeta un œil à la pendule. Bientôt une heure du matin.

* * *

La voiture de De Vitto exécuta plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter contre un mur. Dark freina puis stoppa la voiture. Elle et Roy avaient fini par atteindre les pneus arrières : elle en en crevant un, lui en faisant exploser l'autre. Le véhicule avait une embardée suite au choc de l'explosion. Le parrain de la pègre sortit à quatre pattes. Un déclic l'interpella. Dark le mettait en joue. Pas que ce soit bien nécessaire, il paraissait bien sonné par le choc. Du sang coulait sur sa tempe. La brune n'attendit pas plus longtemps : le coup de feu acheva l'histoire et la nuit.

« J'aurais préféré qu'il soit jugé, mais cette fin me convient aussi.» commenta Mustang.

« Au moins de cette manière, on est sûrs qu'il n'enverra plus personne tenter de tuer Kain. Ni qu'il corrompe ses juges.» dit Dark en rangeant son arme.

Restait à déblayer le coin. Le colonel se mit donc en quête d'une cabine téléphonique. Il appela au Q.G pour récupérer le véhicule et le corps du parrain, ainsi que pour la villa. Quelque temps plus tard, la police militaire prenait leur déposition sur cette affaire tandis qu'un véhicule de dépannage emportait la voiture accidentée.

« Miss Dark, je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir assuré la protection de mon subordonné.» fit ensuite Mustang en la rejoignant.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Dark. Et merci à vous pour votre aide. C'est rare les supérieurs qui aident leurs hommes ainsi.» répondit la brune avec un sourire.

Roy lui rendit son sourire. Une fois que l'on n'eut plus besoin d'eux, ils retournèrent à la villa récupérer la voiture de fonction du colonel. Puis en route vers l'appartement où on les attendait. Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque Dark fit doucement tourner la clé dans la porte. Riza attrapa une arme, puis la braqua vers la porte.

« Tiens vous êtes encore debout ?» remarqua Dark en entrant.

Riza releva son arme, pendant que Kain soupirait de soulagement. Roy entra à la suite de la jeune femme. Le sergent vint à leur rencontre.

« Alors quelles nouvelles ?» demanda-t-il.

« De Vitto est mort, de même que la grande majorité, pour ne pas dire l'ensemble de ses hommes. Vous êtes donc libre sergent.» annonça Mustang.

« Tant mieux.» sourit-il.

« Bien, vous avez encore la journée de demain de repos. Passez une bonne nuit.» conclut le colonel.

Kain acquiesça, remercia le lieutenant puis les salua. Dark referma la porte.

« C'est toi qui a tué De Vitto ?» interrogea Fuery.

« Oui, pourquoi ?»

« Pour savoir. En tout cas merci.»

Il lui plaqua une bise sur la joue, puis fila dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Dark resta un instant interdite, les joues rouges.

« Sacré Kain.» dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle gagna sa propre chambre. Kain lui, était adossé contre la porte de la sienne, encore étonné par son audace. Finalement il se décida à se coucher.

* * *

Il était tard le lendemain quand il s'éveilla. Il chercha ses lunettes, puis sortit du lit. Un soleil éclatant se déversa dans la pièce lorsqu'il ouvrit les volets. Le sergent cligna des yeux. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour qu'il passait dans cet endroit, et peut-être aussi en compagnie de Dark. Il devrait donc profiter de la journée pour se déclarer. Enfin, ce qu'il restait de la journée. Se détournant de la fenêtre, il chercha de quoi se vêtir. Dark était déjà en train de petit-déjeuner quand il arriva.

« Bonjour Dark.» dit-il doucement.

« Bonjour petit chiot.»

Elle versa du café dans un bol avec du lait, puis le poussa vers lui.

« Alors ça fait quel effet d'être un homme libre ?» demanda-t-elle en trempant sa tartine.

« Du bien honnêtement. Je vais pouvoir marcher à nouveau tranquillement dans la rue.»

Kain porta son bol à ses lèvres, avant de se rappeler un détail crucial. Il avait complètement oublié de chercher un nouveau logement. Il reposa un peu brutalement son bol.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?» s'étonna Dark.

« Je viens de me souvenir que je n'ai toujours nulle part où aller. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de chercher.» avoua-t-il.

« Oh. Eh bien je ne crois pas que Dan te flanquera à la porte. Mais si jamais il avait besoin de son appart', tu peux toujours venir chez moi en attendant.» proposa Dark.

« C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup !» sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit à son tour. Kain se prit à espérer qu'il puisse s'installer chez elle, ne serait-ce que un ou deux jours.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui passer un coup de fil tout à l'heure, tu seras fixé.» reprit la brunette.

Il acquiesça, et poursuivit son petit-déjeuner plus tranquillement. Un moment après, il demanda entrer en communication avec le colonel Hiragi.

« Bonjour mon colonel, ici le sergent-chef Kain Fuery.»

« Tiens mais c'est notre homme libre ! Alors Dark ne vous a toujours pas avalé ?» lança gaiement Dan.

« C'est une balle que je vais te faire avaler toi !» intervint Dark en écartant le combiné.

Elle avait saisi le poignet du sergent. Naturellement, son rythme cardiaque accéléra, de même que ce contact le brûlait.

« Tiens bonjour Darkounette ! Tu vas bien ?» sourit Dan.

« Oh à merveille Daninouchet ! Et ce sera l'extase quand je t'aurais ravalé la façade !» rétorqua Dark.

Hiragi éclata de rire. Il demanda ensuite ce qui lui valut l'appel du sergent. Dark relâcha le poignet de Kain.

« Hem. J'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais rester encore quelques jours chez vous. Je n'ai plus de logis depuis que De Vitto s'est reconverti dans l'immobilier.» expliqua le sergent.

« Ah oui je vois. Pas de souci en ce qui me concerne. Et Dark elle fait quoi ?»

Kain se tourna vers elle pour lui poser la question.

« Je peux rester aussi si tu veux petit chiot. Je ne suis pas pressée.» répondit l'intéressée depuis le canapé.

Le fait qu'elle aie la tête en arrière permit à Kain d'afficher un sourire menaçant de fendre son visage en deux, et pour elle qu'il ne voie pas la coloration de ses joues. La jeune femme rechignait en effet à se séparer de lui. Sa présence l'apaisait, et elle trouvait à son goût également. Elle entendit Kain remercier le colonel puis raccrocher.

« Tu restes là donc ?» demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Oui. Euh … je te remercie de bien vouloir rester toi aussi.»

« C'est un plaisir petit chiot.» répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Kain se sentit rougir à nouveau. La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter. Était-ce le colonel qui le rappelait ? Il décrocha.

« Allô ? Oh tiens bonjour Scieszka.»

Dark tiqua en entendant ce nom. La jeune fille avait apprit la menace qui avait pesé sur le sergent ainsi que son dénouement. C'était Dan qui lui avait donné ce numéro.

« Un thé à cinq heures ?» répéta Kain.

Malgré lui, il jeta un œil à Dark. Vu comment elle avait réagi la dernière fois quand Scieszka lui avait fait un bisou. De son côté, la brune espéra qu'il allait décliner. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas savoir que cette petite binoclarde tournait autour de Kain.

« Bien entendu, j'y serais.»

Et merde, pensa la brune en fermant les yeux. Bon, il avait peut-être juste envie de sortir. Il avait passé les derniers jours enfermé après tout. Kain raccrocha. Il était déjà 13h30. Évitant de regarder du côté de l'élue de son cœur, il attrapa le journal afin de débuter ses recherches de logement.

* * *

Vers cinq heures, il retrouva Scieszka devant un café. Elle le salua un peu nerveusement, puis ils entrèrent. Sciezska lui demanda des détails sur son aventure. Kain lui raconta que tout avait commencé par la mise en ruines de sa maison. Lorsque les militaires avaient réalisé la menace qui pesait sur lui, ils avaient fait appel à un garde du corps, Dark. Le militaire passa outre certains détails de sa mission.

« Pour finir, elle et le colonel Mustang sont allés débusquer De Vitto et l'ont éliminé.» conclut Kain en piochant un petit gâteau.

« Eh bien c'est digne d'un roman policier tout ça. En tout cas, vous avez été très courageux d'être allé l'aider quand elle en a eut besoin.» commenta Scieszka.

« Ah ça. Oui peut-être.» fit Kain un peu gêné.

« Ah si. Moi j'en aurais été incapable. Je serais restée recroquevillée dans mon coin, tremblante comme une feuille. Mais pas vous.» sourit Scieszka.

Kain baissa les yeux vers sa tasse. Son courage n'avait été motivé que par la crainte de perdre Dark. Le reste du temps, il ne s'était pas senti si courageux que ça. Il avait même eut très peur pour être honnête. Enfin c'était passé. Fuery tendit la main pour reprendre un biscuit. Elle rencontra celle de Scieszka.

« Ah pardon !» rougit-elle.

« C'est pas grave.»

Il la laissa se servir, puis orienta la conversation ailleurs. Scieszka lui fut reconnaissante de cette diversion. Par contre, elle parvint à la tourner vers les histoires de cœur. Lorsque Kain s'en rendit compte il était un peu tard.

« Vous savez … je … si je vous ai invité ici ce n'est pas sans raison.» commença-t-elle.

Oh. Kain reposa sa tasse désormais vide, et concentra son attention sur son interlocutrice. Qui venait justement de prendre une teinte.

« C'est parce qu'en fait … je … je vous apprécie beaucoup.» avoua-t-elle.

« Ah. Mais euh … beaucoup comment ?» s'enquit Fuery.

« Eh bien … comme … vous savez … vous me plaisez en fait.» avoua Scieszka.

Kain arrondit les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là. Mais il se devait d'être honnête avec elle.

« Scieszka … je suis vraiment désolé. Ça m'embête de vous causer de la peine, mais je ne peux pas répondre à vos sentiments.»

Elle baissa les yeux.

« C'est Dark n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aimez.»

Kain parut étonné.

« Comment ...»

« J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous la regardez. Je m'en doutais, mais je voulais quand même que vous sachiez ce que j'éprouve pour vous.» expliqua Sciezska.

Elle appela un serveur pour demander l'addition. Kain garda le silence jusqu'à ce que la note arrive. Elle insista pour régler, étant donné que c'était elle qui l'avait invité. Une fois dehors, Scieszka lui dit au revoir puis se sauva rapidement. Kain soupira puis rentra. A son retour il trouva l'appartement vide. Il fut aussitôt saisi de crainte : Dark était-elle retournée chez elle ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter ce rendez-vous finalement. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Le sergent resta planté dans le couloir sans savoir que faire. La serrure de l'entrée s'actionna.

« Dark ! Tu es revenue !» s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux.

« Ben bien sûr. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de m'aérer qu'est-ce que tu crois. Je suis juste passée chez moi prendre un peu plus d'affaires.» informa-t-elle.

« J'ai cru que tu étais partie pour de bon.» soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

Kain se mordit aussitôt la lèvre. Oups. Dark haussa les sourcils.

« Pas mon genre de partir sans rien dire petit chiot.» assura-t-elle en souriant.

Kain lui sourit à son tour.

« Ça s'est bien passé ce rencard sinon ?» interrogea Dark en ôtant ses chaussures.

« C'était pas un rencard. Même si Scieszka aurait aimé que ça finisse comme tel.» corrigea Kain.

Dark le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le sergent s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait.

« Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je le lui ai fais savoir.» informa-t-il.

Dark entrouvrit la bouche. Puis elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne la voie pas sourire.

« Très bien, petit chiot. Allons préparer le dîner dans ce cas.»

Kain acquiesça. Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas pu mettre son projet à exécution. Bon, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle restait encore un peu avec lui, rien n'était perdu.


	8. Tentatives

**Kain s'essaie à la séduction ... tant bien que mal.**

**Dernier chapitre, bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Bras croisés devant la table basse du salon, Dark observait quelque peu perplexe la collection de bouquets qui la recouvrait entièrement. Kain avait commencé à visiter des appartements le lendemain de son retour au Q.G. Et à chaque fois il ne manquait pas de lui ramener un petit quelque chose. La brune soupira doucement. A la cuisine, les plans de travail commençaient à être encombrés par les boîtes de chocolats. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche un mot à son retour. D'ailleurs, il était l'heure qu'elle aille le chercher. La brunette sortit de l'appartement. Habituellement le sergent se faisait déposer par un collègue ou prenait une calèche. Mais là, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer l'occasion d'être en compagnie de Dark.

La jeune femme se gara. Elle avait encore la permission d'entrer dans le Q.G, Mustang tardait un peu à traiter ce point. Comme le reste de ses dossiers. Ce qui arrangeait bien son sergent-chef, qui s'était bien gardé de lui faire la remarque. Tout comme Riza, qui connaissant les sentiments de son subordonné laissait courir le temps que cela arrive quelque part. Kain fut le premier à sortir à la fin du service. Il accueillit la brune avec un grand sourire. Cette fois-ci, il décida de tenter une chose nouvelle. Les lunettes n'arrangeant pas toujours le physique, il décida de les ranger. Arpenter le couloir ne fut pas difficile : il était en ligne droite. Il parvint également à esquiver quelques collègues. Ce fut au moment de descendre les escaliers menant au dehors que les ennuis commencèrent.

« Aouch !» s'exclama-t-il.

« Kain ? Ça va ?» demanda Dark.

« Oui oui très bien. Me suis juste cogné.»

Fuery venait en effet de percuter le mur faisant angle avec les escaliers en voulant éviter un soldat. Il attrapa la rampe. S'agissait pas de les descendre en roulé-boulé pirouette cacahuète ça part en sucette. Les voici enfin dehors. Dark tourna à droite, Kain à un pas ou deux derrière. Et là, paf le militaire.

« Ben alors petit chiot, il est pas assez gros le lampadaire ?» commenta Dark.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait au milieu du trottoir ?» répondit-il.

Dark le fixa un instant. Elle repartit quand il fut à sa hauteur. Un rien après, ce fut le rebord du trottoir, qui paraissait-il n'était pas aux normes. Kain ne cessait de trébucher et de fait de se retrouver avec un pied dans le caniveau.

« Ah au fait, je dois aller acheter un truc. Je reviens.» se rappela Kain.

Mais, la boutique en question c'était par où ? Il chercha un moment, avant de repérer l'enseigne de l'autre côté de la rue. Le soldat vérifia avant de traverser. Dark se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser aller ainsi.

« Mais pourquoi il a enlevé ses carreaux ?» se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle le regarda arriver en face. Fuery trébucha sur le trottoir et alla percuter la porte du magasin tête la première. Dark ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Le soldat parvint à entrer, avec toute la dignité possible dans ce genre de situation.

« _J'espère qu'il va pas foutre la marchandise en l'air là-dedans._» songea Dark.

Heureusement, Fuery eut le bon sens de remettre ses lunettes, craignant lui aussi de renverser les articles. Il les ôta une fois son emplette effectuée. Et woups sur le trottoir en repartant. Prévoyant qu'il se tartinerait encore en arrivant, Dark vint à sa rencontre. Elle fit bien et le retint quand il passa côté piéton.

« Tu veux bien me dire à quoi tu joues ?» interrogea la brune.

« Mais à rien du tout.»

Elle s'assura qu'il monte correctement dans la voiture. Une fois dedans, il lui tendit son sac.

« Tiens c'est pour toi.» sourit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda Dark sans y jeter un œil.

« Des chocolats.»

« _ENCORE ?!_ Chic alors.»

Elle démarra et sortit de sa place. Kain garda le sac, un peu contrit.

* * *

Monter jusqu'à leur appartement fut aussi amusant pour le soldat. Il commença par manquer la première marche de l'escalier, et ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Dark de ne pas s'y étaler d'entrée de jeu. Il se guida ensuite de la main pour continuer dans le couloir.

« Attends je vais ouvrir.» proposa-t-il.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de la serrure. Les clés firent deux fois le tour autour avant de pouvoir enfin remplir leur office.

« Eh bien ! Moi qui croyais que les hommes avaient une facilité naturelle pour enfoncer des trucs dans des trous !» commenta Dark en entrant.

« Oh c'est spirituel ça vraiment. » ironisa Kain.

N'empêche que le même cirque recommença pour fermer la porte. Et que dire lorsqu'il confondit la tête de Dark avec le porte-manteau.

« _Mais kesse y fout ?_» pensa-t-elle en remettant le blouson au bon endroit, quelques centimètres à côté.

Kain percuta encore une chaise dans la cuisine. Cette fois, la brune décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ne se blesse sérieusement.

« Kain. Remets tes lunettes.» dit-elle dans la cuisine.

« Hein mais pourquoi, j'y vois très bien.»

« Tu te moques de moi ?» fit Dark.

Voyant qu'il ne s'exécutait pas, elle le fouilla à la recherche de ses carreaux. Kain essaya de ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer en sentant ses mains un peu partout. Dark finit par lui poser ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Là. On n'a pas idée de les enlever quand on n'y voit rien.» dit-elle.

« Tu ne me préfères pas sans ?» demanda-t-il timidement.

« Je te préfère surtout intact, et pas les deux pieds dans la même botte.» répondit-elle.

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine. Kain soupira. Décidément ça ne se goupillait pas bien ses tentatives de séduction. Dark semblait indifférente aux présents qu'il lui offrait.

« Au fait, tu ne veux pas de mes chocolats ?» interrogea Fuery.

« Tiens tu fais bien d'en parler. T'es au courant qu'il existe un autre aliment que le chocolat ? Ou bien tu fais des expériences ?»

« Non pas du tout. C'est pour toi.» répondit Kain un peu décontenancé.

« J'ai vu oui. Mais vu la quantité je me demande si tu ne cherches pas à me faire devenir obèse. Ou chèvre au choix. C'est comme avec les fleurs.» continua Dark.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les fleurs ?»

« Eh bien à moins que tu ne comptes devenir fleuriste, faudrait voir à espacer tes achats. On se croirait dans une serre, sérieux, et moi ça commence à me prendre le chou.» exposa Dark.

« Je te signale quand même que si je fais tout ça c'est pour te faire plaisir !» souligna Kain un peu agacé.

« Youpiya ! Enfin franchement Kain, y'a des limites. T'encombre tous les espaces disponibles. Regarde la cuisine : elle est remplie de chocolats. A croire que t'essaie de me gaver, ce qui au passage n'est pas loin de réussir.»

« Eh ben merci ! C'est toujours agréable de voir ses efforts récompensés !» riposta Kain.

« De quoi tu parles ?»

« Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?» s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu veux bien être plus clair, je suis pas dans ta tête moi. Tu fais tout ça pour quoi au juste ?» demanda-t-elle un peu agacée elle aussi.

« Parce que je t'aime bon sang !»

Kain se plaqua la main sur la bouche, les joues rouges. Oh non. Ooooh non. Il ne venait pas de … eh si. Dark avait haussé les sourcils devant son exclamation. Le sergent ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il s'enfuit vers sa chambre.

Adossé contre la porte, il prit le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se frappa ensuite le front, pestant contre sa bêtise. Bon, d'un côté il voulait qu'elle le sache, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait de cette manière. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il n'oserait plus la regarder en face, du moins pour la soirée. Mine de rien, elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier ses petites attentions. Quoique, ce n'était pas toujours évident de deviner. Kain poussa un énorme soupir.

* * *

De son côté, Dark se retrouvait à poser la nouvelle boîte de chocolat sur les autres, pour se changer un peu les idées. Eh bien quelle soirée. La brune aurait pourtant dû s'en douter dès qu'il avait commencé à ramener tous ces trucs. Sauf qu'avec la vie qu'elle avait eue, elle n'avait aucune expérience des sentiments amoureux. On avait plutôt veillé à les supprimer, comme le reste, afin que ne reste que l'obéissance. Même libre, Dark n'avait jamais pensé à se trouver un compagnon. Pas avec un passif comme le sien. Kain était donc le premier à tenter sa chance.

« _Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, j'avouerais qu'il me plaît bien. Il est gentil, intègre, loyal, attentionné, il a du courage quoi qu'il en pense, un sourire et un air adorable … seulement, ai-je le droit d'avoir quelqu'un alors qu'Ils doivent encore me chercher ?_» pensa-t-elle.

Et puis, pour ce qui était d'elle-même méritait-elle cet amour ? Elle n'en savait rien. En attendant, il était l'heure du dîner. Dark mit le couvert.

« Kain ? Le repas est prêt.» annonça-t-elle devant la porte de sa chambre.

« J'ai pas faim.» répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Assis sur son lit, un oreiller dans les bras, Fuery espéra qu'elle allait malgré tout entrer. Qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'appelle par son surnom. Et ensuite ? Qu'elle lui dise que tous les deux ce n'était pas possible, un garde du corps ne sortait pas avec ses clients ou un truc du genre. Non, finalement non. D'ailleurs, elle ne rentra pas. Il soupira davantage avant de se laisser tomber en arrière.

Le matin suivant, ses collègues eurent la surprise de le voir arriver avec une mine chagrin.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?» demanda Breda.

« Rien.» dit Kain tristement.

« Rien ? Tu plaisantes, on dirait la copie d'Havoc ! Franchement les gars vous feriez chialer un croque-mort !»

« Oh ça va toi !» lança Jean.

« Est-ce que par hasard … Dark t'aurait éconduit ?» demanda Falman.

« Non.»

« Vous vous êtes disputés ?» questionna Havoc.

« Un peu. Je lui ai offert plein de trucs comme vous m'avez dit, seulement je crois que ça l'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Bref je me suis agacé avant de lui crier tout à trac que je l'aimais. Depuis je l'évite.» raconta le sergent.

« Plein de trucs … je crois me souvenir que t'achetais un cadeau tous les soirs non ?» reprit Breda.

« Oui, un bouquet ou une boîte de chocolat.» répondit Kain.

« Si c'est vraiment tous les soirs faut pas s'étonner qu'au bout d'un moment elle en aie marre ! Imagine si on te faisait le coup.» le chapitra Heymans.

« Oh. J'ai exagéré si je comprends bien.» devina le petit brun.

« Un peu oui. Elle a peine le temps d'entamer une boîte ou qu'un bouquet se fane que déjà t'en remet une couche. Les cadeaux c'est occasionnel tu sais.»

Kain baissa la tête. Il s'y était pris comme un manche. Pour sa part, Dark était allée retrouver Dan.

* * *

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.» remarqua-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'aurais besoin de conseils.»

« A quel sujet ?»

« Kain.»

Dan afficha un air perplexe.

« Il est tombé amoureux de moi. J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt au lieu de laisser s'empiler et s'amonceler fleurs et chocolats. On en a discuté un peu vivement hier soir, et j'avoue que je sais pas comment réagir.» expliqua-t-elle.

Dan sourit. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait que cette situation arrive ! Dark avait été comme une fille du jour où il l'avait recueillie.

« Tout dépends de ce que tu ressens pour lui.» commença-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas que ça dans la balance, tu le sais très bien. Si jamais la société me retrouve, ça ne sera pas pour de joyeuses retrouvailles. Il sera automatiquement une cible.» rappela Dark.

« Mais tu arriveras à le protéger j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas pour rien que La Nocturne t'as choisie comme héritière, c'est que tu as du potentiel. Autant qu'elle. De plus en tant que militaire, il a davantage les moyens de leur échapper. Ils ne risqueront pas une guerre avec un pays qui a des alchimistes dans les rangs de son armée.» souligna Dan.

« Mais … tu crois réellement que quelqu'un comme moi, avec autant de sang sur les mains ...» continua Dark.

« … a le droit d'aimer ? Bien sûr. Les autres ne se privent pas tu sais. Il est plus que temps que tu aies une vie ordinaire, Dark. Alors si tu l'aimes, n'hésite pas. Profites-en même.» insista Dan.

Dark soupira, puis le remercia. Elle quitta son bureau. Vu le nombre de militaires dans le couloir, ce devait être l'heure de la pause. La porte du bureau de Mustang s'ouvrit au moment où elle passa devant. Kain stoppa en la découvrant. Tous deux se dévisagèrent. Derrière, Breda afficha un air espiègle. Il poussa le sergent vers la brune, qui le reçut pratiquement dans les bras. Le rouquin s'esquiva l'air innocent, suivi par ses collègues.

« Kain … écoute je suis désolée de m'être énervée hier soir. J'ai bien conscience que tu essaie de me faire plaisir. Et pour être honnête ça me touche.» commença-t-elle.

« Je te dois des excuses moi aussi. Me suis rendu compte que j'avais poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. C'était donc normal que tu satures.» reconnut le sergent.

« Merci. Je t'avouerais qu'en plus de ça … tu es le premier qui me porte une telle attention. Je ne savais donc pas comment je devais réagir.» continua Dark.

« Vraiment ?»

« Oui. Est-ce que Dan t'as dit … d'où je venais ?» s'enquit la brune.

« En effet. Il nous a mis au courant dès le premier jour. Tu étais un assassin.»

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ?» voulut-elle savoir.

« C'est pas commun c'est sûr. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'as pas choisi cette voie. On t'y as mis de force. Selon Dan, tu t'en étais rendue compte et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as pu en sortir. Et moi, j'ai appris à te connaître. A t'aimer donc.» répondit Kain en lui prenant les mains.

Dark lui sourit avec tendresse. Il fit de même avant de l'attirer doucement à lui puis de l'enlacer. Le couloir s'était vidé.

« Je t'aime Dark.»

« Je t'aime aussi petit chiot.»

« Vrai ?»

« Si je te le dis, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai failli planter cette Scieszka ?»

« Aaaah c'était donc bien de la jalousie. Tant mieux.»

Kain posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, soulagé et heureux qu'elle lui réponde favorablement.

« Je te retrouve ce soir, d'accord ?» murmura-t-elle, le front contre le sien.

« Vivement ce soir.» chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Ah par contre, tu sera gentil de déblayer en rentrant. Tu me garde un ou deux trucs de côté et c'est tout, ok ?» dit-elle plus haut, l'index sur son épaule.

« Bon d'accord, d'autant plus que c'est pas chez moi.» accepta-t-il.

Ils se séparèrent. Ce fut donc un sergent tout guilleret que son équipe retrouva. Ils comprirent qu'il avait résolu son problème et de manière positive. Dan fut aussi heureux d'apprendre leur mise en couple, il leur souhaita bien du bonheur. Une semaine plus tard, le soldat trouva son nouvel appartement. Plus tard, s'il en avait les moyens il prendrait une maison pour s'y installer avec Dark, en espérant qu'ils soient encore ensemble. Mais Kain était bien décidé à ne plus la lâcher.


End file.
